Hirari, Hirari
by Alice De Blois
Summary: A sequel to "I Love You, My Request Princess" Miku and Len is already a couple, but ahead of the is still a road of obstacle, will they end up together or will fate play a horrible trick on them? Ongoing
1. Chapter 1

***Notice***

**This is the sequel to my Fanfiction, "I Love You, My Request Princess"**

**So, if you hadn't read it, go read~ It's in my profile :3**

***Notice 2***

**I'm going to release this story in small chunks**

**But sometimes I'll release it with full chapters.**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_A Sequel to "I Love You, My Request Princess"_

_Chapter 1 ; Is this the time we part?_

Miku

"And, Hatsune san, you will be going to _Fujisawa _highschool." _Sensei_ said.

I nodded blankly and returned to my usual staring, though, I wouldn't need to do it anymore since I've finished my Novel.

"Kagamine san, you will be going to _Himai _highschool."

"Okay!" He smiled but I could see it was a forced smile.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" I asked when we were going to get our lunch.<p>

"If I go to Tokyo, then I can't see you, it would be lonely." He said.

"W…we are a couple already, so we can still call each other!" I pouted, my face turning pink.

He smiled and patted my head. "I still love the real you then your voice." He pushed me to the wall and left butterfly-kisses on my neck.

"L…Len… People are watching." I whispered.

"They wouldn't care." He licked my ear and I gave a squeal of pleasure.

"_Bakaaaa!_ I only did _that_ but you had reached your peak." He said and knocked my head.

"I…I did not!" I said and walked away. He laughed and followed me.

It was true I was going to miss him but, we couldn't do anything about it, could we?

* * *

><p>"Well, if you were going to <em>Himai<em>, you can stay in my home." I offered.

"Heh? Miku's the perverted one!" Len said.

"I'm not!" I hit him on his head.

"Well, Okay!" Len said and smiled at me.

"I'll see you later then." I said and waved goodbye.

"Bye." He said and planted a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"C…come in." Miku said when I arrived at her house.

"Pardon the intrusion." I said and went in.

"This is your room," She pointed, a piece of decorated wood with the name "LEN" written on it, and near the name was a banana.

"My room is there," She pointed, the charm bracelet I gave her, dangling in the air.

Her room had the same piece of decorated like mine with "MIKU" written on it and a stalk of _Negi_ was near it.

"There's still some more time before going to report our school, I'll just go get ready." Miku went into her room.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my room; in it was a set of table and chair, a bed and a wardrobe, the wallpaper was yellow with a banana pattern.<p>

"My thoughtful girlfriend." I grinned and sat down on the bed.

"Len! Wake up!" I hear a girl yell.

"Mhmm?" I said and felt a pinch on my arm.

"Ouch! I'm awake!" I said.

"Waking you up was hard work." The teal head said, bending down.

I grinned and pulled her onto the bed, embracing her tightly.

"W…What are you doing?" She flustered. _Gullible Miku, the Miku I love._

"Hey, don't ruin my uniform, I had it ironed!" She stood up from the bedand threw my uniform at me.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"I'll see you later then." I said, walking towards my school.

"Byeee~" Len said and watched me go.

I sat down on the seat at my new class.

"Okay, everyone, settle down!" A familiar voice said.

"_That's our Sensei? His so young and hot!"_ I heard a girl said.

I raised my head to see who it was.

**End of Chapter 1**

Author's Note

How was it? I will upload more tomorrow too :3

So, Review and Rate~


	2. Chapter 2  It's You!

**Chappie 2~  
><strong>

***Notice***

**This is a short shorts stories released in little chunks daily.**

**Like, Please Read with Enjoyment, and, oh, This cup of Lemon tea with Complimentary **_**Negi**_**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 2 ; It's You!_

Miku

I stared at the guy lecturing the guys and his eyes met mine.

I gave him a "What-Are-You-Doing-Here" look, I wanted to ask him face-to-face but if I did that, those Fan-girls would know I know _him_.

And I wouldn't want to go through the crazy experience when I'm already ready to turn over to a new leaf, I'm not going to stare and be the "Scariest" person in class again.

_He _was wearing a white plain blouse and a pair of jeans; his blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, and was wearing a pair of specs, the rim yellow.

If _he_ wasn't in those clothes, he would have been recognized as a student right away.

When _he_ saw my expression, he gave me an grin and returned to introducing himself.

"Class! I'm your new _sensei_, Kagamine Len."

"Kyaaa! He's so handsome, I want him to be my boyfriend!" A girl said.

I cringed and gritted my teeth. Okay… I _was _jealous and angry.

"Okay class, I'll give you a free and easy day today, who would want an boring day when I just met you? But promise me you would keep quiet or else the headmaster will scold me." He winked and placed a finger on his lips, presumably for me.

I blushed and looked away.

* * *

><p>After he sat down, all the girls in the class swarmed to his seat.<p>

A girl twirled her hair around her fingers and battered her eyes flirtatiously at Len.

"Len _sensei_~" A girl said seductively.

"What?" He said kindly but I could see he was forcing out a smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I froze. Will Len tell them? About us?

"What do you think?" He said, looking back to the papers he was holding in his hands.

"I guess not?" The girl giggled.

"I didn't say I don't have one." He said darkly.

"Well, it's a yes?" The girl asked again.

"Please sit down. I'm busy right now." He pointed to their seats.

And as expected, they went back to their seats.

* * *

><p>"Why. Are. You. Here?" I asked Len after the classes ended.<p>

"To see you of course!" He smiled at me.

"B…but you're leaving in my house now, so we can see each other however we want." I said.

"But I want to be with my cute Miku everytime!" He hugged me, and the sound of his charm bracelet dangling together could be heard.

"Fujisawa Highschool is quite prestigious; they wouldn't let you in, not to say being a _Sensei_." I released myself from his hug.

"I studied Highschool before I went into Seiko middleschool," He answered nonchalantly.

"EH?" I widen my eyes and stared at him in disbelief.

"It's true." He took my hand. "Oh, I'll take that for you." He pointed to Teddy.

I gave teddy to him reluctantly.

"Why is she holding hands with that hot guy?" A girl asked.

And amidst in the air was whispers and glares from Len's "_Fans_"

"You were popular in Seiko, and now in Fujisawa too?" I asked as I took a stalk of _Negi _and a steamed bun.

"I can't help it, are you jealous? My Miku is always _kawaii_ when she's jealous~" He took a banana muffin and a packet of banana milk.

"I'm not!" I hit him playfully on the head.

"Ah, My Dear Miku!" I felt a pat on my head.

"_Onnechan!_" Two chirpy voices rang from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of chapter 2~<strong>

Author's Note

Ahhh! Cliffie :D

Okay~ Review and Rate Please :3

There will be another chapter tomorrow too :D


	3. Chapter 3  Lily

**Chapter 3!**

***Notice***

**Ahem. This is Shorts Short stories.**

**If you like long chapters, then try to read, if you hate it then, **_**gomen**_** -.-"**

**If you love shorts, OH HELLO! Don't leave me D:**

***End of Notice***

_Hirari, Hirari_

Chapter 3 ; _Lily_

Miku

"_Onichan_?" I asked.

"Ah, Miku found out so fast." He pouted.

I stabbed him in the stomach using my arm, he released me and I stood a few steps back.

"Who's that?" Len asked, pointing at _Onichan_.

"I'm Hatsune Mikuo," He extended out a hand.

"He's my _Onichan_." I sighed.

"Hello." Len waved and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I come in peace, Miku." <em>Onichan<em> looked at me.

"Y…You're a student in Fujisawa highschool?" I asked.

"Yes, Oh, Isn't that Kagamine Len?" He asked, pointing to Len.

I nodded. "How did he know about me?" Len asked.

"It's a…Complicated thing…" _Onichan_ said.

Len raised his eyebrows. "Okay, we're going now." I said and walked away.

"Ah, Miku!" _Onichan_ stopped me.

"Be careful, okay? I heard this school's fan-girls are quite _crazy_." He said.

I nodded and continued walking.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"Len sam- I meant, Len _Sensei_!" I heard a girl say.

I turned around to see a girl coming my way.

"I'm Lily!" She bowed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yes! Can you tell me the answer to this question?" She chirped.

"Here's the steamed bu- Oh hi." Miku said, carrying a bad of steamed buns.

"T…Thank you, Len _sensei_, I'll be going now." Lily said and went off.

"Who is she?" Miku pouted.

"A student, Miku's jealous right?" I laughed and smiled at her.

"I…I'M NOT!" She said.

"Miku is jealous today~" I sang.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

I changed into my chiffon teal nightdress.

"Well, at least when I'm in my room, Len wouldn't come in." I thought.

"Miku!" Len burst opened my room.

"W…WHAT?" I shouted, embarrassed that Len was seeing me, only in pajamas.

"I want to sleep with you tonight!"

Len

"D…DON'T BE SO RIDICULOUS!" Miku smothered out a wrinkle from the blanket.

"Don't be so mean, Miku!" I said, wrapping her around my arms. What could I do? I couldn't resist her at all.

I carried her Bridal-style on to the bed.

"L…Let me down, YOU IDIOT!" Miku said, her face covered by her teal-colored bangs. But the places that was visible was bright red.

I smiled, but then the _issue_ that was bothering me came back again.

"Len, what's wrong?" Miku asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly. Too quickly, because after Miku heard that, her eyebrows were lined together.

"Is it about the _onichan_ thing?" She asked.

"It's not." I stopped walking.

"Then-" I laid her on the bed. "I'm going to take a glass of water first." I said.

"I wish I could know what you were thinking." She looked at me, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Chapter 3~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No, don't think wrongly… The title for chapter 3 was quite misleading it's not about a flower.<strong>

**But… I assure you… Something bad might happen to Miku…**

**Please review! I'll promise you chapter 7 will be longer!**

**So…**

***SPOILER***

_The bad guy of the story is, Lily~_


	4. Chapter 4  Why is this Happening again?

***Notice***

**This is Shorts Short Stories.**

**Thank you for reading it till now o(_ _)o**

***Bows***

***End of Notice***

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 4 ; Why is this happening again?_

Miku

"You're slow." I said, sitting upright on the bed when Len came in.

"Heh? Miku's impatient~" He grinned.

"I…I'M NOT!" I threw a pillow at Len, and as expected, he caught it skillfully.

He chuckled and climbed on the bed.

He laid beside me, his front facing my back. He pulled gently on the blanket to his side; If he hadn't done that, I would have dumped all the blanket on him.

Len then slipped his arms around my waist, "W…What are you doing?" I said.

"Hugging you~" He replied.

"L…LET GO!" I said, struggling to get out.

"Don't be so mean, Miku~" He sang, tightening the grip around my waist.

"_Oyasumi_, Miku." He kissed the back of my next, and then, silence.

I sighed and give up on resisting.

"_O…Oyasumi_." I said.

* * *

><p>"I'll go to the staff room first." Len said, patting my head. "Don't miss me too much~" He chuckled.<p>

"I…I WON'T!" I said and walked to the classroom, using the books to cover my flustered face.

Len

"Ah, Kagamine san, there's a girl who was finding you." The headmaster said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I believe her name is Lily," I sighed at the name of _Lily_. It was being popular at Seiko, but it's different in Fujisawa. I have Miku now; she might get jealous-though, she's cute when she's jealous.

"She's waiting at the lounge." Headmaster said, using his fingers to prop his specs.

"I got it." I said, walking towards the lounge.

"What is it you want, Lily?"

"Len _Sensei_! I just wanted to ask if you want to have lunch together!" She said, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"I have a date." I answered coldly.

"Don't be mean, Len _sensei_~ Because soon, _your date_ will be late~" She said, walking a few steps closer to me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about a teal-hair gir-"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MIKU." I slammed her on the wall.

"Now, the fun is about to begin~" She whispered into my ear.

"She _might_ disappear, who knows?" Lily bit into my ear.

I pushed her back, trying to suppress the anger that was boiling inside me.

"Aww~ _Sensei_'s angry!" She smiled deviously.

"I still have lessons to attend to." I walked away, looking at Miku's teddy bear in my hand.

Its black eyes penetrating me, don't worry Miku, _I'll always be there, near you. Helping you._

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"_Onnechan!_" A voice rang.

"What?" I turned around to find two girls, their eyes blinking.

"I'm SeeU and this is Te-"

"I know your names." I said, sighing.

"We were just asking if you wanted to follow us to karaoke!" They resonated.

"No."

"Please~" They took out their "sad-puppy eyes".

"Fine." I gave in.

"Yay, we'll see you later then!" They skipped back to their class.

* * *

><p>"So that's why you have to go back home yourself today." I said, telling Len about the SeeU's and Teto's invitation.<p>

Len was sitting on a white, sleek chair.

"Eh~ I'll miss you~" He said, looking at the papers he was holding.

"Just bear with it." I pouted.

"Don't be so mean, Miku~" He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

"L…Let me go, idiot!" I said, feeling the blood rushing to my face.

"I won't~" He hugged me tighter.

I sighed and with much force, pulled myself from the hug and looked at him.

I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I…I'll go now." I said, Len's face smiling and startled with a faint pink on his cheeks.

He nodded and returned back to reading his papers.

* * *

><p>I smiled and walked out of the room.<p>

"Which song should we sing?" SeeU scrolled down the song list.

"That one!" I grabbed her hands; she stopped on the song "Black Rock Shooter"

**Hatsune Miku ; Black Rock Shooter Lyrics**

_Black rock shooter_

_Where did you go?_

_Can you hear me?_

_How much more do I have to shout_

_How much more do I have to cry_

_Stop it I can't run anymore_

_The world once dreamt closes_

_In pitch-black darkness with no light_

_Road that is about to collapse_

_That day's hope... which couldn't be here (though)_

_I thought I saw it_

_Why_

_Black rock shooter Fond old memory_

_That simply pleasant (days back then)_

_Black rock shooter Though I can't move_

_(Placing) wish to the star that runs through darkness_

_I will run just once more, so_

_Being scared... mutters in a quivering voice_

_Please call my name_

_Sky that take in the dawn_

_Distance to the boundary By one step, (short) to reach_

_Held tears are about to overflow_

_Don't look down now_

_Or (I would) stop_

_I want to keep living the future_

_I know (now)_

_(Cast your mind back)_

_Strongly... Strongly... believe this_

_Yes_

_Black rock shooter (That) Gentle smell_

_It hurt It's hard_

_Swallowing down (those) words_

_Black rock shooter Pleease move, (my) feet!_

_Exceed the world_

_I knew it from beginning_

_That (you/I) be here_

_Every courage inside me_

_Is lighting the fire_

_I won't run away now_

_Black rock shooter (I am) not alone_

_Crying out in a voice is (all right)_

_Black rock shooter Will (be there to) watch_

_It's starting from now_

_My story_

_If I (ever start) to forget,_

_This song,_

_I will sing_

**End of lyrics**

* * *

><p>"Ah! That was fun, we should do this sometime else right, <em>Onnechan<em>?"

I nodded.

"We're going the opposite way," They pointed when we reached a cross junction.

"Bye." I waved.

They waved back and beamed at me.

I walked back home, dangling my keys in the air.

And, felt a sharp pain from my head.

Before I passed out, I thought, _"Why was this happening again?"_

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><span>Author's note<span>

Miku: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?

Alice(me): E…hehehe…

Miku: *Takes out her steel leek and chases after me*

Alice(me): Please review so I can have more energy to run away from Miku~

Oh and, Crystalyna chi, how was Black Rock Shooter? I know you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5  Where are You?

**Chapter 4**

***Notice***

**This is a short shorts stories released ****DAILY(EVERYDAY)**

**Sometimes, I'll release it in huge chunks.**

**Please enjoy :D**

***End of Notice***

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 5 ; Where are you?_

Miku

I opened my eyes wearily. Something or someone woke me up.

"You awake yet?" A person slapped across my face.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to make out the person's face.

It was dark but I could see one thing. My school's crest on her clothing.

She must be a student from my high school.

"Well, if I captured you, Poor Len will listen to me all I want!" She spat out.

"You must be thirsty right? I'll go get water for you~" She walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

There was sufficient light for me to see the room, it was a concrete wall, the tiles was white with trails of…

Blood.

I took a moment before I knew the blood source came from… Me.

I tried shaking off the handcuffs that was binding my hands together.

"What the heck is this made out of?" I thought loudly.

"It's made out of pure steel, not even the strongest person can break it." Lily came in, bringing in a bowl of water.

I tried to speak up but realized my voice was missing.

"You shouldn't speak, after the hit on your head; I think I hit you too hard… But oh well~" She said, walking closer.

"It's your water, Staring girl. Drink it like a dog, don't get all so delighted that Len _Sensei_ had lunch with you."

Pfft, drink it? Who do you think I am? Your dog?

"Do you need me to help you drink?" She asked grabbing my loose hair.

I stared at her, not moving an inch.

She glared and scoffed my head into the water bowl; I managed to protect my face from slamming into the bowl by an inch using the bit of strength left in my body.

"Aww, No fun~" The girl stood up, pushed the water bowl near my face, lifted her feet and grabbing my hair, used her feet to push my head into the bowl.

I struggle to keep my face away from the bowl, but finally gave up.

My face ended up in the bowl, and watered my whole face, but not one drop of water escaped into my mouth.

"Much better, I'll check on you soon, Staring girl." That girl called me "Staring girl", If she was Fujisawa's student, she wouldn't know I liked staring at people for ideas, but if she was Seiko's student, then maybe she would know my secret…

I closed my eyes to try to clam myself down.

I must think of a way to escape, "Where are you, when I need you the most? _Baka_." I said, looking at the charm bracelet that _he_ gave me.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"Where is Miku, she wasn't home yesterday, and now she' s not attending school too?" I thought, walking to the corridor.

"_Onisama_!" Two chirpy voice said from behind.

I turned around to see Mikuo, SeeU and Teto.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Where's _Onnechan_?" The two girls said.

"S…She's…"

"She's not missing, is she?" Mikuo grabbed my collar.

"I don't know." I pushed him away.

"Then something must have happened to _Onnechan_!"

"What do you know?" I asked the girls.

"W…Well, we were going the opposite way from _Onnechan_ then when we turned around, she was missing." They said.

"Damn you, Kagamine! How dare you lose my _imouto_." Mikuo glared at me.

* * *

><p>"I don't have time for this." If I wasn't wrong, <em>Lily<em> must have known where Miku is.

"_Where are you, when I need you the most? Baka." _A voice said. A voice that belonged to My Miku.

"I'll come and save you, Miku."

**~END OF CHAPTER 4~**

Author's note

Weep~ How was it?

Miku: YOU ASK ME HOW WAS IT?

Me: E-Eh… It's about you being kidnapped so… DON'T BLAME ME D:

Miku: oh… *Takes away leek*

I promise you, tomorrow's chapter will be longer :D

Review~~~


	6. Chapter 6  I'm Waiting, Baka!

**Awwie~**

**LONG CHAPTER ALERT!**

***Notice***

**Though this is a long chapter, there will also be short chapters,**

**If you like, I'll be happy if you continue reading it :D**

***End of Notice***

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 6 ; I'm waiting, Baka!_

Len

"And that's all for today, class." I said, finishing off the last bit of the lesson.

"Thank you, _Sensei_." The students rushed out to get their lunch.

"Lily," I started.

"Yes, _Senseiii_?" She asked, her long eyelashes battling madly.

"Y…you, would you go with me on a date later?" I swallowed the pit of betray welling in me.

"Sureeee~" She smiled and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>I walked into the classroom, walking over to Miku's seat.<p>

"Miku." I whispered, sitting on top of the table.

I looked out of the window; I remembered her smile, how she was afraid when we were watching the horror movie, and how all her request was silly, and how-

And how I Loved Her.

I chuckled, "Lenny? Sorry for the wait~" Lily came in, wearing a pink tank-top and short black jeans.

I got off the table, and Lily walked a few steps closer to me.

"So where do you want to go, _Sensei_?" She battered her eyelashes for the umpteenth time today.

"Maybe we could go to the bar?" I asked.

"Ehh~ _Sensei_ is dirty~" She walked closer, her face near mine.

I gave her a forced grin. "I'm doing this to save Miku." I reminded myself.

Lily closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, and I remembered the time, the time when Miku asked me to kiss her the first time we met, it was cold and no feelings was attached.

And the second time we kissed on the car, it was warm and that was how I got to love her for who she was.

She was not clever, and sometimes rough, but she's still the Miku that haven't changed for anyone and truly herself.

This was different, it was like I was kissing a robot, and it felt like crap.

We stayed there for four whole minutes, her kissing me passionately and me doing nothing at all.

She finally stopped to get a gasp of air. "We should go to the bar now." I said, not wanting to even see those lips again.

"Okay~" She clung her hands around my arms.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the gate and we ended up in a bar, "<em>Utau<em>bar" It read.

I went in and a song that seems to be "1925" was playing.

The pub was dark, lights constantly going on and off and it reeks of the smell of cigarettes.

"What can we got for you two?" A white-haired guy said.

"I want vodka and you, Len?" Lily asked.

"I'll have whisky on rocks." I said, I was not interested in liquor, I just ordered it because I saw it in a movie once.

"I'll be going to the restroom." I pointed.

"O-kay~" Lily smiled deviously at me and took a sip of her vodka.

* * *

><p>I sighed and tried to massage my pounding head from all that loud music.<p>

"I'm never ever going to a pub again, besides, Miku will definitely be angry if I was even drinking." I smiled.

"I hope I can save you Miku, I'm only doing this for you and only _you_." I looked at her teddy bear.

I felt something hot and wet sliding from my face. Me, crying? _I miss you, Miku._

I splashed my face with water and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You took so long, Len!" Lily said when she saw me. She gave me a glass of brown liquid.<p>

I sniffed it and took a sip.

"I think Lily's drunk now." I thought after I saw her talking nonsense.

"Aren't you having fun, Len _Sensei_?" She asked me, trying to keep her balance after she got down from the high chair.

"Lily," My heart started to pound, what if she knew I was asking her questions?

"Yes? Lenny~?" She asked, her arms now entangling around my neck.

"Do you know where Miku is?" I asked, removing her slimy hands away from mine.

She stopped moving, and blinked a few times, "Of course I know, Honey~" She said in a high-pitched tone." It was until she said that then I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Where is she then?" I asked her.

"She's in," She started swaying, and giving the "tsk" when she saw that she was facing another regular teen.

"Where?" I stood up, my patience running low.

"She's in," she walked a few steps closer and took out a finger, "not in your heart anymore." She giggled and drew a cross with her hand.

"I'm serious. Where. Is. Miku." I said, steaming.

"Aww~ don't get touchy now, have a drink!" She said, taking another sip of her vodka.

I felt my head spinning, and my eyes were fluttering, forcing me to close it.

Before I knew it, I was sleeping in that damned bar.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see that I was not in the bar anymore, instead I was on a fluffy bed.<p>

The room was filled with classical music, and it was pitch dark.

"Lenny, you finally woke up~" A voice that belonged to _her_ said.

"Where am I?" I demanded to know, grabbing the sheets on the bed.

"I can make it bright if you want." She said and the sound of a single clap could be heard.

I shut my eyes together; the sudden change of brightness stung my eyes.

I slowly opened it, to see I was on a bed, the sheets red and rose petals in the shape of heart was laid neatly on top of the sheets.

I scanned the room for the sight of Lily. "Where is she?" I asked. "Lenny, I'm here~" She said, waving from the restroom, dressed in a yellow robe.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked. I could sense the danger in the room.

"We don't need them now, Lenny~" She walked closer to the bed.

"What do you want?" I darkly replied.

"You know what I want, _Your Love_." She said seductively, she was on the bed now, trying to yank off my jacket.

"Get your hands off me." I slapped her hands off me.

"Don't be mean, Lenny. I'll not tell Miku about our _little_ secret~" She tried once again.

I pushed her onto the bed; I was on top of her and tighten my grip on her wrist.

"Ehhh, Come on, Len~" She took of her bathrobe, revealing her underwear.

"Don't joke with me, you better tell me where Miku is or else I'll freaking hurt you." I said seriously.

She nodded, her face turning pale.

"Where is Miku?" I asked.

"Miku is," I tighten my grip.

"Hey, cool it!" She said, obviously in pain.

"Where!" I asked again.

"Geez, let go of me first!" She tried to squirm out of the grip.

"Not until you tell me where she is."

"I get it, just let me go and I'll tell you!" She stopped resisting and a demonic smile appeared. "Or else you'll regret it _very much_." She said.

I laughed, "Is she kidding me?" I asked myself, and… The sudden sound of the camera and its flash was heard and seen.

"That was-" I thought.

"Yup~ it's the camera! What might happen if Miku saw it?" Lily smiled.

"Damn you, Lily." I cringed.

"So, now let go of me before I do anything to your dear Miku." She said.

I released my grip. "Well, fine, since you sacrificed yourself so much just to see that staring girl, I'll let you talk to her." She took out a handphone and handed it to me.

"Miku?" I said.

"Len…" She barely managed to whisper, It was Miku's voice!  
>"I missed your voice, I missed <em>you<em>, Miku." I said, smiling.

"Eh." Was all I could make out, her voice was hoarse.

"I'm going to go and save you n-" I felt a flow of pain pulsing through my head, and it was pitch black afterwards. All I could hear was Miku's voice,

"_I'll wait for you, Len."_

**~End Of Chapter 6~**

* * *

><p><span>Author's note<span>

Longie chapter~

I'll just say one thing.

I puked, throughout the whole writing process.

If you did puke or cursed Lily in your head, Please review!

That means I'm not alone!


	7. Chapter 7, It's great to see you

***Notice***

**I Thank Everyone for liking this story :D**

**Oh and Crystalyna did a Fanart for "I Love You, My Request Princess!"**

**Trust me, SHE DRAW SO NICEEEEEE~**

**If you want to read it, BE SURE To go to her DeviantArt Account OR search "I Love You, My Request Princess" in Deviant.**

**I ORDER YOU TO! She draw so Awesome :D**

**Oh, when you're there, go see mine too? It's a return FanArt~**

***End of Notice***

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 7; It's great to see you._

Miku

I had no idea how I long I was sleeping but when I woke up, the devil was back, bringing in a cup of water.

"Hey, are you awake? I brought water for you~" She said, grinning.

She kicked it towards me and I bended down to drink, not wanting that bitch to do _that_ again.

"You know what, Staring girl?" She walked towards me and bended down.

I looked at her, emotionlessly.

"I have Len's love now, so maybe I should just dispose of you? Wouldn't that be great?" She looked at me.

I spat at her. Obviously angry and irritated at her. Don't joke with me, idiot!

"My, my, even though I wanted to let you meet your _Love_." She grabbed my ponytail and laughed manically.

"Here's a present, _before you die_." She walked over to the door and dragged in a blonde guy, I gasped.

"Len, what are you doing, here?" I whispered, barely to hear myself.

"Geez, he went so overboard to meet you, going to the bar and sleeping with _me." _She said, sighing.

I stared at her, almost laughing, Len will never cheat me.

"Well, I'll just let you have a good chat, but that's too bad right? Since you can't speak at all." She walked over and shut the doors behind her.

I steadied myself and walked over to Len's place.

I sat down, my eyes trailing from his hair to his face, half covered by his huge bangs.

After a few minutes of silence, he blinked his eyes open.

"M..Miku?" He asked, wearily, the voice that I missed, the voice that I wanted to hear so badly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I could see his eyes was misting up.

I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you." He said, his fingers twirling them around my teal locks.

I tried to open my mouth to say something, but, nothing, not even an "hmm"

Len must have felt something was amiss and pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked, his hands now cupping my cheeks.

I opened my mouth to answer back, only to realize that I can't talk, so I closed it back.

"H..hey, don't scare me." Len's voice, trailing with concern.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, shaking my head, hoping he would know that I couldn't talk.

"Y…you don't want to be a fish?" He asked, looking at me weirdly.

"NO!" I protested and widen my eyes in surprise. I could talk?

"I just wanted to say I can't talk _baka_." I said, my face twitching.

"Eh? I thought the gaping of your mouth meant a fish?" He asked, chuckling.

"IT'S NOT!" I said, hitting him on the head.

"Lalala~" He sang, wounding his arms on my neck and tackle-hugged me.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

I touched her body, she was cold.

"Are you cold, Miku?" I asked.

"I'm not." She said, looking at the other side.

I placed my palm on her forehead, it was burning hot.

She sneezed, still on top of me.

I pushed her and she sat upright, I looked at her whole body.

Her uniform was soaked.

Her nose was running.

There were traces of blood on her.

To end it all, she was in a terrible condition.

I looked at her hands, which was behind her back.

"Turn around," I said.

"W…why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Just turn, or do you want me to do it for you?" I said.

She turned around, and I saw her hands were cuffed.

"I'll just help you with that." I said, pulling the chains that was connecting the cuffs together.

The chain fell into two and I smiled. "How did you even do that?" Miku asked.

"It's a secret~ Karate master are never supposed to tell~" I grinned.

I took off my jacket and t-shirt, giving it to Miku.

"What do you think you're doing? Half-naked like that." She said, raising her brows.

"You're cold, aren't you?" I asked.

"Then what will you wear to keep yourself warm?"

"I'm fine, Miku!" I protested.

She walked over and pushed me onto the ground.

"E-eh? Now's not good right?" I flustered.

She lay beside me, "Don't get perverted thoughts, Mister." She sighed.

"I won't~" I said and hugged her waist, falling into deep slumber.

**~ End of Chapter 7 ~**

* * *

><p><span>Author's note<span>

Len: Miku~~~~

Miku: Len~~~

Me: Yay~ The couple can finally be together :D

Lily: What happened to me? I love being the bad guy~ *Takes out chainsaw*

Me,Len,Miku: Shut up! *Starts foodfight*

Okay~ I'll promise you chapter 9 will be long!

Review, Review! So we can win that Lily bitch in the foodfight!

(And silent readers, LET ME HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!)


	8. Chapter 8, Away from Lily!

**Len: YESH! We finally won the foodfight!**

**Miku: Yup~ *tackled-hug Len***

**Lily: *Starts chainsaw and returned back to irritate other couples***

**Me: Okay! This chapter is bye-bye to Lily XD *whacks Lily***

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 8 ; Away from Lily!_

Len

I woke up, Miku still sleeping soundly.

"If guys didn't know, they would have thought you were an angel. But I know better." I thought, touching her pale cheeks.

"Lenny?" That _bitch_ said.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice coarse.

"Miku is really enjoying her stay here huh? She never slept that _sound_ before~" She said, grinning.

"Maybe because she was tied up. Try sleeping with your hands tied up.I said, my hands clenched into a fist.

"Well, it's not surprise Lenny can break the chains, it's not really hard to begin with, it's just because she's too _weak_." Lily said, touching my bare chest.

I grabbed Lily's waist and she immediately broke into a lusted grin.

"Len, I don't think we should do this infront of Miku? She might get _angry_~" She said, looking over at Miku.

"Oh, we're not going to do what you want," I said.

I searched the room for something I could tie Lily up with, until my eyes fall onto her handcuffs.

I walked over to the handcuffs, half-forgetting that Lily was not tied up by my hands anymore.

"Not good in remembering, huh, Lenny?" She asked, walking near me again.

I took the handcuffs up, "Why did you kidnap Miku?" I asked, looking at Miku, who, fortunately, was asleep.

"So you can forget about her and give all your love _to me_." She said, grinning.

"Then why did you send me here, along with Miku?"

"I just wanted her to see her _lover_ before I got rid of her." She said, looking away.

"Well, I'll be going now." Lily walked towards the door.

I walked towards her and grabbed her wrist, making her turn back.

"I'm just doing this for Miku." I thought as our lips touched.

My hands trailed from her cheeks to her back and I slowly entangled her hands together and tied it up.

"You tricked me, HOW DARE YOU?" She said, her face boiling with anger.

"I just did," I winked and carried Miku up bridal-style.

I stopped just an inch when I reached the door.

"Tell me, Lily, have you ever considered the consequences of kidnapping?" I asked.

"I did it for our love, isn't that right?" She asked, smirking.

"I don't think its love, even if it was, it's only your one-sided _love_, my love is only for _her_." I beckoned to Miku.

"Hmph." She chuckled," One day, you'll fall in love with me, that I'll swear." She said.

"I don't think so, even if it's love, it's not even _true_." I said, walking out.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom after I finished bathing and checked on Miku in her room.<p>

I took out her teddy bear and laid it on her bed, "Should I call someone to clean her?" I pondered.

"But I can bathe her without looking…" I said again.

I touched her forehead, "It's decided, I'll bathe you," I said, kissing her cheek.

**~ End of Chapter 8~**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll promise chapter 9 might be a little err, funny? It's going to be long too :D<strong>

**Len: I'LL BATHE MIKU!**

**Miku: Mhmm? What's going on.**

**Len: Nothing, go to sleep.**

**Me: Len's say his going to bathe you XD**

**Len: SHUDDUP, ALICE!**

**Miku: *Takes out leek***

**Len: *Freezes* HELP REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9, YOU BATHED ME?

**As promised, a long chappie~**

**If you think Lily is gone, you're so grave wrong…**

**And this FF is far from finishing XD**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 9, YOU BATHED ME?_

Miku

I woke up, feeling someone playing with my hair, my eyes still close.

"Morning, Miku!" I felt _his_ breath on my ears.

"How do you know it's morning when we're in the shit hole?" I said, my eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes," Len said.

I opened my eyes wearily and there _was_ light, the kind of light I was used to seeing in an apartment.

"W…Why? I…I thought we were…?" I said, trying to recollect whatever that had happen.

"Well, when you were sleeping, Lily-" Len said, before I cut off his words.

"Lily? Who's Lily?" I asked.

"The girl who kidnapped you," He replied.

"Did she talk about me? I'm pretty surprised if she didn't." Len continued asking me.

"S…She did… She said you were sleeping with her… And you kissed her…" My voice trailed off.

Len chuckled, "Are you jealous?" He asked.

"I'M NOT!" I protested and punched him in his arm.

"That so un-ladylike, Miku~" He pouted and leaned in.

"I didn't do anything with her, so relax." He said, his lips touching my cheek.

"Then about the kiss?" I stared at him.

"See, you _are_ jealous." He sang, "The kiss was nothing, I didn't know guys could be forcibly kissed by girls…" He said.

"I'm NOT jealous, what must I do until you realize it?"

I smothered down a wrinkle in my hair and froze.

My hair was smooth and it smelled of shampoo.

I was wearing my night dress.

"Err… Len, who bathed me?"

"Would you kill me if I said I was the one who did?" He smiled apologetically.

"I would." I forced a smile.

"Then it wasn't me~" Len returned a smile.

"Ahahahaha." I laughed sarcastically and whacked him with the steel leek I always kept in my wardrobe. **(A/N: You guys waited for a long time for this, huh?)**

"Krrr…" My stomach grumbled, "Well, what do you want to eat?" Len asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Curry~" I said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll go make it now." He said, standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

I poured the curry over the rice and went over to the fridge to get ice-water for Miku.

"Miku, your food is ready." I said, opening the door.

Miku was sprawled all over the bed.

I put the plate on the desk and sat on the bed.

"Len…" I heard her whisper.

I blinked in surprise and looked over to her.

"Don't go… Stay with me forever…." She said.

I sighed and smiled. "You're so cute, Miku, I won't leave you." I kissed her on her forehead.

"Len, Don't go!" She said, still closing her eyes but tears were trickling down.

"Hey, Miku!" I woke her up and she opened her eyes.

"A..are you okay?" I asked her.

She sat upright and nodded.

"You were dreaming about a bad dream?" I asked.

"I wasn't,"

"Then you were crying and all-"

"I said I wasn't." Miku said, this time more irritated than ever.

"May I know what dream you were seeing?" I asked, prying open her shell.

"I…dreamt about you…" She started.

"I'm in Miku's dream, finally~" I said in my playful tone.

"It's not something to joke about!" She scolded her expression worried and angry.

I winced in surprise; usually she would just take it as a joke.

"In the dream, you were walking away and how much I tried to call you, you brushed me away and I was left alone in the dark." She continued.

"Mik-"

"The dream felt _so _real, I felt my heart ache when I saw you leave me with a disgusted expression and you were clinging hands with a woman I didn't know, and I was crying." She buried her face in her hands.

"Miku, please stop!" I begged, worried.

"And when you're gone, I tried to follow but I was swallowed by a bottomless pit, my heart was aching more then I was in the shit hole, when Lily was abusing, because I know _you_ would come, but even if this world treats me like royalty, if I know you won't be there, that's just the same as stabbing my heart and treating me the same way Lily _did_, but more… more horrible…" She said, her hands wet with her tears.

Miku was shaking from fear, "Miku…" I muttered.

Then she did what I didn't see coming.

She hugged me, tightly.

"Don't leave me, Len; don't be so mean like _otosama_." She said.

"I'll never leave you, Miku." I whispered, hugging her back.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, promise me you will treat me like the princess I am and promise me you'll never change the attitude of yours towards me, half-serious and half-perverted." She said, covering her face with my shirt.

"I promise you all that, I'll always be the stalker and perverted alien I am." I smiled.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

I woke up to the smell of chocolate.

"Len?" I asked, and flustered, remembering what I did yesterday.

"The joke will start today." I thought loudly, wondering what Len will say the first thing I see him.

"Umm, Len?" I asked, walking to the kitchen.

I didn't see anyone but on the countertop was a cookie jar, surrounding it was cookie crumbles.

"Len!" I shouted. I swore my voice covered the whole house, but no one.

"He must have gone to school first, being a _sensei_ must be hard." I thought, grabbing two cookies.

When I almost was stepping out of the door, I realized I forgotten Teddy. I picked it up and realized a pendent on the table, on it was carved "Lily"

Wasn't Lily the one who kidnapped me?

_Is Len save?_

_Why did he disappear?_

_Did something happen?_

_Where is he?_

_Will he leave me?_

The thoughts flashed in my mind, I shook my head and walked out, putting Teddy in my bag.

* * *

><p>"Ring!..." The bell rang and we immediately went into our seats.<p>

"Class! Len _Sensei_ isn't here, so I'll take over his class." Another _Sensei_ said.

I walked over to the basketball court and smiled, it was the time Len finally _declared_ his love to me.

"Where is Len?" I thought out loudly. "That perverted Alien, playing with my emotions when I'm already putting you as my number 1." I said, sobbing.

"Miku," Someone patted my shoulder. Great, now someone has to see my cry for that pervert, but hey? Can't a girl have her own privacy?

"What?" I sighed, turning to the voice.

Then I noticed the voice belonged to _him_.

"Are you okay, Miku san?" Len asked.

"Y…yeah," I nodded and waved my hands infront of him. Something was amiss, but I can't point out what.

"But you were crying?" He asked again.

"I was crying because, err…" I couldn't tell him I was worrying about him, his jokes would be endless now!  
>"Oh, then never mind, can you tell me where the supermarket near this district is?" He asked.<p>

"But, we have enough things in our house already, what do you want to buy?" I replied back.

"My house doesn't have eggs so I was thinking of buying it." He said.

"Our house has eggs; we just bought them last week!" I protested, he must be joking!

"_Our's_? I'm not leaving with you."

"You are, stop joking around, Len!" I said, knocking him on the head hardly.

"Hey, watch it, Miku san, it's wrong to hurt a new student!" He shouted.

Len shouted at me? He wouldn't do that.

A new student? Wasn't he a _Sensei_?

And what's with using 'san'? He never did that.

"I'm serious, Len, why aren't you home this morning?" I asked.

"I was at home, and if I wasn't, how do you know? Are you a stalker?" He said, not in his usual playful tone but seriously.

I still couldn't take him seriously and punched him in the arm again. "I. Said. Stop. Joking." I looked at him.

He slapped my hands away, "Are you a fan-girl of mine? I meant the school's boy are afraid of you, but I'm different, I'm in here a few minutes talking and now I hate you." He said.

"B…but you told me you…loved me." I stuttered.

"I don't love you, I have a girlfriend, and her name is Lily, so get off me." He walked away.

"Wait!" I chased after him and grabbed him.

"Let. Me. GO!" He said and slapped my hand away. I slipped and fell head first onto the floor.

"I don't treat girls this way, but you deserved it." He said and walked away.

He didn't help me.

He didn't say sorry.

He left.

And best of all, it rained.

A tear slid down my face with all the raindrops on my face.

"What happened to "I Love You"?" I whispered.

**~End of Chapter 9~**

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter, did you almost cry? I know I did!<strong>

**Review if you did :D**

**Miku: *Sobs***

**Me: Aww, Miku, cheer up!**

**Miku: I…**

**Me: I know Len did dump you, but… *Spoiler* He lost his memory *End of spoiler***

**Miku: No…!**

**Me: o_o Then what?**

**Miku: Because… Because… THIS ORGANIC LEEK IS THE BEST I EVER TASTED D:**

**Me: *Backs away slowly* **


	10. Chapter 10, What Happened to You?

**Chapter 10**

**I know what everyone is thinking, Lily that BITCH. (Points to Crystalyna chi)**

**Trust me, she's gonna get BITCHIER.**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 10, What happened to you?_

Len

I walked away from Miku san.

What was she thinking? Punching me in the arm like that when we just met.

First, I _am_ a transfer student.

Second, who wants to leave with _that_ demon?

But still, deep down inside, when I slapped her away, she looked so betrayed and hurt, as if I wouldn't do that in my whole life.

And just for a second, my heart felt like it was stabbed, but I never seen her before.

I just knew from the other students that she's the most feared in Fujisawa.

Pfft, who would be scared of that girl?

Still, deep down inside, something is telling me it's wrong, and it made my heart sink.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"_Onnesama_!" I heard someone shout and I immediately stood up, bearing the pain that was welling up on my left knee.

"Miku, you alright?" A teal-headed guy asked.

"I'm fine, _onichan_." I replied.

"What happened to _onichan_? We saw what he did, so let's go and find him!" They said, dragging me into the school.

"Hold it, SeeU, Teto." _Onichan_ said, "We'll bring her to the infirmary first." He said.

He asked me to remove my hands and squatted down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Piggybacking you." He said, smiling.

I climbed and rested on _Onichan_'s back.

"It's been a while since we did this, huh?" I whispered.

"Yup, you always said my back was warm and all."

* * *

><p>"<em>Otosama <em>and _Okasama_ will be happy if they saw as like this." I said, after we arrived at the infirmary.

He nodded and laid me gently on the bed.

"It's the 5th session, we'll go now." _Onichan_ said.

"Okay," I waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"I hope _oneechan_ will be alright." I heard a blonde girl said to a teal-headed guy,

Strangely, he looked like Miku san.

I met their eyes and they stopped, "_Onichan_, you're horrible!" The blonde said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We meant about Miku!" The teal-headed said.

"What about Miku san?" I asked.

The blonde walked towards me and slapped me across the face.

"I feel sorry for _onnechan_ for having such a bad boyfriend!" The blonde girl rushed off.

"Ah, SeeU chan!" One her friends chased after her.

"Hey, don't fu**ing mess with. If you want to see Miku, she's in the infirmary." He walked away.

I felt the urge to see Miku san I decided to see her, true I hated her, but I'm at fault she's injured.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

I touched the wound that was swelling bigger every second, well maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but it definitely was swelling.

I sighed and walked over to the first-aid kit, trying to grab it but it was too high, where was a _Sensei_ tending to the Infirmary when I need one?

"I'll help you." The voice that I always knew, said.

"T…Thanks." I said and stood back.

Len took down the first-aid kit and passed it to me.

I took it and laid it gently on the bed taking out the bandage and antiseptic cream.

"A…are you okay?" Len asked, looking at me.

"I'm fine, its way better than what I had experience." I said, smothering the cream on the wound.

"Oh." He said, and after that, silence.

I wounded the bandage around my leg and clipped it together.

"You should go home, it's already this late." I broke the piercing silence.

"I…" Len started, "I don't really want to go home yet." He said.

"Why?" I asked, standing up.

"Well, Lily keeps saying she's my girlfriend, but I don't think she is… And well, at home she shares a bed with me, but at least I begged her to let me sleep on the couch," He helped me up, "And when I'm with you, I get this weird feeling." He said.

"If you feel so uncomfortable," I moved his hands away, "You can stay with me."

"That would be great~" He flashed me a smile.

"Sigh, I'll go get my bag." I said and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>I walked towards my bag and smiled, it's been a while since I saw Len's smile.<p>

Out of the blue, I sang Romeo and Cinderella.

The time we participated in the event together.

**(A/N: I won't put the lyrics since it's in "I Love You, My Request Princess)**

When I finished, the door opened and I saw Len.

"W…what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"N….nothing." He said, Len was clutching his head.

"I think I remembered something." He continued.

**~End of Chapter 10~**

* * *

><p><strong>Guessie what? THIS YEAR WAS DA BEST!<strong>

**I got ****a LenxMiku Figurine**** and ****"Goodbye Lullaby" album**** by my ****favourite singer****, ****Avril Lavigne!**

**Thanks for my Aunt and Onichan, (Onichan paid for the album, so his not really that bad :D)**

**And too bad, you guys are not the first to know, Crystalyna Chi is! Oh, and wish Crystalyna chi too, She got Project Diva Extend… :T (I want one so badly.)**

**I'll write you a Christmas note when it's Christmas… (And maybe this FF will end by then)**

**Though, I can't see when, cuz' this FF is still going a long way o . o**

**Miku: Mwahaha, You finally remembered!**

**Len: Time for da teasing!**

**Miku: Dare you. *Takes out leek***

**Len: I'm immune to it!**

**Miku: *Takes out steel banana***

**Len: *Runs away***


	11. Chapter 11, You Remembered?

**Whoop~**

**Len remembered something, *GASP***

**Everyone is chanting, REMEMBER YOU FAGGOT!**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 11, You Remembered?_

Miku

"W…what did you remember?" I said, containing the excitement welling in me.

"Something about," He said as I walked closer, "About _you_, but I can't make out much." He said, straining his eyes.

"Oh, don't force yourself to much." I said, patting his head.

"At least it was good he remembered something." I thought.

"We should go now." I said.

"Let's go, Miku chan~" He said, smiling.

I flustered and turned around to walk. It's been a long time he called me that.

* * *

><p>"It's getting chilly," I said, turning to Len.<p>

"Winter's coming soon, I guess." Len looked back at the sky.

And then silence, I didn't know what to talk about.

"Are you chilly, Miku?" Len asked, looking at me.

"I'm not," I lied, when a breeze swept past me.

He ignored me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Holding you~" He grinned.

"Let me go." I punched him in the arm.

"I won't~" He sang.

My heart skipped a beat and we walked back to my-I meant _our's_ home.

Holding each other hands and walking down the junction in silence.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

We walked down the junction and only a constant sneeze from Miku broke the silence.

I cleared my head and tried to rearrange my memories of what I saw just now.

_Her_ pictures flashed through my head.

Among those pictures were all _Her_

All her expressions, even cute ones.

But amidst it was one that stood out the most clearest.

She was in a _Yukata_ and I was in a Kimono.

Then we participated in an event and I gave her a present, it was a charm bracelet.

If I was not wrong, I was wearing one too.

I lifted my hand to see if the charm bracelet was there, our hands still holding onto each other.

It was not there but Miku was wearing one, it was a music note and banana charms.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, Miku chan~" I said.

She looked at me weirdly, "Pervert." She muttered and I chuckled.

I returned back to thinking and I remembered us, _kissing_.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I covered my face with my hand draped over my cheeks.

"A…are you okay?" Miku asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, Miku chan~" I said and smiled.

"Was that a confession when she kissed me?" I thought, looking over at Miku.

"We're here." She breathed.

I looked over at it, it was quite big but it gave me a nostalgic feeling, as if, as if-

As if I have lived here before.

"It's a place I shared once, with a _friend_." Miku said, looking at the door.

I looked at it once more; the house looked so familiar it was starting to creep me out.

"He's gone but I kept some of his clothes, if you don't mind, maybe you can wear his?" She said.

I nodded, "Let's go in." I nudged.

**~End of Chapter 11~**

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy chapter, I know ;^; But forgive me because this is Len remembering… So, *bows in apologetic manner*<strong>

**Miku and Len: We bow too ;^;**


	12. Chapter 12, Do I know you?

**Whoever was chanting, good for you XD**

***Warning***

**Lily would be coming back soon…**

***End of Warning***

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 12, Do I know you?_

Miku

"This is your room." I said, pointing to the door.

"Did your friend just move in?" He asked, noticing the still brand-new furniture.

I nodded, "He went back to see his family in Kyoto." I lied.

"This place looks _very_ familiar, it's like I've lived here _before_." He said, touching the sign on his bedroom door, "And why does this sign have my name on it?" He asked.

"My friend coincidentally has the same name as you." I said, shifting my eyes.

Len raised his eyebrows. "What do you want to eat then?" I asked.

"You cook?" He asked, obviously shocked.

"Not really…" I said, knowing my skills are _way_ lower then 'not really' "But I know you can!"

"Heh? I never did cooking before, how do you know?" He asked.

"E…err, because you have… TALENTED HANDS!" I said, clasping his hands together.

He turned his head to his side, "Talented hands?" He asked.

"It means you can do anything!" I replied.

"I don't want to eat now, I just ate." He said.

I nodded, "I'll be in my room if you need me." I said and walked away before I _died_ from embarrassment. Idiot Len! If he did eat he should had tell me.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and lay on my bed. "Miku," I heard Len say, opening my door.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"I want to take a bath now, if you don't mind~" He said, grinning.

"Is a bathrobe okay for you?" I asked standing up.

"Yes!" He said. I went to the wardrobe and took down a yellow bathrobe, since, yellow was Len favorite color.

"Here," I passed it to him. "Thank you~" He said and then stopped for a while.

"What?" I asked again

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked, scratching his head.

I sighed and showed him the way.

"Now go in!" I pushed him in and slammed the door shut.

I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes.

"If he feel everything is familiar, that means he remember some parts. I just hope he remembers he's not that bitch's boyfriend." I said, whispering to myself, before long, I was lost in my thoughts

"BOO!" A voice came behind me.

I opened my eyes in shocked and my heart slammed into my chest.

"IDIOT! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" I knocked him on his head.

"Ouch! It hurts, Miku chan~" He wailed.

"Then do go around scaring people, idiot." I said, sighing.

"Well because you looked so stressed just now, I thought I could cheer you up~" He said.

"Then Thanks but I didn't need it." I glared at him.

"Oh~ Don't be mean!" He pouted.

"Well, I'm going to bath now, don't do anything." I said.

"Okay!" He grinned.

I sighed for like, the umpteenth time that day, since when have I felt secured in this house after _he_ came and leave in it.

I bathed and came out of the bathroom, walking into my room.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough, Miku chan~" I heard a voice say.<p>

"Get out, Pervert!" I lifted off the sheets that Len was using to cover himself.

"Don't be mean~" He said, looking at me with his aqua blue eyes.

"Fine, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." I said, taking out my sleeping mat.

"No, sleep with me, Miku~" He said, grabbing my from behind.

Len pulled me onto the bed and I lied down.

I pulled some blanket over to my side. I looked over to Len's side; he was not covered at all!

I threw all the blanket towards him.

"Won't you catch a cold?" He asked.

"Nope." I objected and lied down, not facing him.

Len pilled some blanket near me and wrapped his arms around mine.

"LET GO OF ME." I flustered.

"La la la, I'm dreaming right now, please leave a message after the beep. _Beep_." He sang.

I smiled, in the mist of everyone; I found him the most annoying and the most important to me.

"Good night, Miku chan~" He sang.

"G..good night." I said and fell into the pit hole of sleep.

**~End of Chapter 12~**

**Aww~ Sweet Chapter~**

**But (Points to Crystalyna) SORRY! I didn't do a Len P.O.V so it's not included in the story he remembered his love for Miku D:**

**So please review for the "Leave-a-message-after-the-beep" Perverted Len?**


	13. Chapter 13, It's not Fair!

**ERR…**

**I GOT TO WARN YOU; SWEETNESS DETECTED. Crystalyna died of sweetness yesterday… o . o**

***WARNING!***

**I won't be here tomorrow, I'm going to my friends house, so I probably can't upload, so I'll just Promise you Chapter 14 will be longer.**

***End of Warning***

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 13, It's not fair!_

Miku

I woke up in the middle of the night, my head throbbing.

I turned to my side, careful not to wake up Len.

He was in a _deep, deep_ sleep.

I tried closing my eyes to sleep but I couldn't, when I finally had given up; I quietly lifted off the sheets and went down to grab a glass of milk to help calm my nerves.

* * *

><p>I took a few sips and then I left it on the countertop, I walked up to the room, looking at Len.<p>

He was in his yellow bathrobe, sleeping like a 3 year old.

It was not fair, really, it wasn't.

How can someone even be handsome when he's sleeping? _No one_, No one soul, zip, Nada.

I noticed the blanket was covering half of him so I bent down and lifter off the blanket to cover him whole.

"Miku?" He asked, barely awake.

"_Great_, now _he's_ awake." I thought.

"Why are you awake?" He asked, trying to get up.

"I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." I said, feeling a sweat dripping from my forehead.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

"N..no, I forgotten." I said, climbing back to the bed.

"I know a way to make you sleep better." He said.

"W…what?" I asked.

"Just lie down." He said.

I looked at him, irritated, "Don't think you can do anything perverted." I said.

"Well, if you don't lie down in 5 seconds I might do something. 5…4…" He started counting.

"FINE!" I said and lie down on my chest.

"That's better~" He sang and lifted my leg and laid it on his lap.

"W…what are you trying to do?" I asked, my cheeks flustered.

"Massaging you~" He grinned and started rubbing his hands around my leg.

Well, that felt kind of good and I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

I woke up to the smell of, _rice_.

"Miku?" I asked, stretching my hands and legs.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I heard her say.

I walked down the stairs to see her making _onigri_.

"What flavor is in there?" I asked, taking one.

"Don't take that one!" She snatched it.

"Yours is in the yellow _bento_, it has _Ume _and Banana." She said.

"_Ume_? I hate it, what's yours?" I asked.

"It' only _Negi_." She smiled.

"Not fair!" I pouted and snatched one away from her.

"Hey!" She chased me.

"I took one bite and smiled, it was delicious!

"You idiot! Stop!" She chased and knocked down one of the glass jar.

I stopped and I turned around to see her covering a part of her face, the gaps between her face was, _blood_.

"Miku!" I dropped the _onigri_ and went to her side.

"You okay? Your bleeding!" I said, obviously worried.

"I'm fine." She said in a flat-tone, like it was nothing.

She was special, if it was normal girls they would even scream or cry, but she didn't

"I'm so sorry," I hugged her.

"I'm fine!" She said, giggling.

"We better send you to the doctor now!" I said.

**~End of Chapter 13~**

* * *

><p><strong>NYAAAAA~ CLIFFE! And it's so short!<strong>

**SORRY! I got this done during lunch and my mom and dad is pestering me to get it done quickly **

**BUT I PROMISE YOU** CHAPTER 14 WOULD BE LONGER** (But sorry, I can't upload it tomorrow since I won't be here, But ****MONDAY'S chapter would be LONGER!)**


	14. Chapter 14, You okay?

**Guess what~  
>I can write another one of da chapter, since my friend was good enough to let me use her computer~<strong>

**Oh and this is a sequel to "I Love You, My Request Princess"**

**2 People had did Fanart for this story ;**

**One, Crystalyna **

**And two, ch0c0chat0**

**You all can search it in "DeviantArt" JUST. GO. NOW. **

**They draw Awesome~**

**Shoutouts to them below!**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 14, You okay?_

Len

I sent her to the hospital after she injured her face. It's all my fault. I should have given her the _onigri_ back, or else she wouldn't even get hurt.

I took out the _bento_ she made, I took one and ate it, then another one, and another, until I finished it all. I froze; all of the flavors were-

Bananas.

I wanted to cry, really. For being such a childish idiot.

A pain shot through my head, I dropped the box and clamed my both hands on my head.

This time it was more visible. I was in a basketball court and Miku was hiding behind a curtain.

"You're done now, Hatsune san." I heard the doctor say.

I snapped out of the photo gallery and stood up.

Miku's eye had an eye patch on it.

"I'm alright, I can still see right?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Yup, No worries." He said giving a pat on Miku's shoulder.

"Thanks, Doctor, us Hatsune had been relying on you for so long too." She smiled, her voice full of relieve.

"No problem, I hope your _Onichan_ is alright, I couldn't save your _Otosama_ though…" His voice trailed off.

Miku nodded and gave a sad smile. Miku's _Otosama_?

Another pain winced through my head, this time she and I was in a car, _My_ car. I was calming her down and she was sobbing.

"Len?" Miku asked, looking at me.

"Y…you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" She shot me a smile and dragged me home.

* * *

><p>"Now hurry up and change into your school uniform before we're late for school." She said and went back to her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Once we reached the school we parted ways, her going to her other classroom and me going to mine.<p>

As I was walking down the corridor, I met _her_.

"Lenny! Where did you go?" Lily asked, angrily.

"Geez, calm down Lily." I felt irritated and tried to walk away.

"I was worried sick!" She asked, her face full of worry and her hand was holding onto mine.

It wasn't even true worry; it was so fake I could puke.

I hated girls like her, pretending to be someone they weren't. Now, Miku wasn't like that she was true to her own self and doesn't change for other people.

"I have a feeling you didn't need to know." I said, trying to pull her hands off mine.

"Don't be mean~" She said seductively.

Lily pulled my tie and after that, our lips touched, I widen my eyes and saw Miku, shocked and hurt.

She ran away and I pushed Lily away chasing after Miku.

**~End of chapter 14~**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. I'll stop here today. O . o<strong>

**Miku: LEN, WHY SO MEANSSS?**

**Len: SHE FORCABILY KISSED ME D:**

**Well, it's still a secret how Len lost his memory…**

**Oh and SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO THE TWO PERSON METIONED ON THE FIRST NOTE!**

**They have always supported me in this story, reviewing without fail!**

**And, great to hear I've motivated ch0c0chat0 to write more FANFICTIONS!**

**YOU NEED TO READ THEM, TRUST ME.**

**And A GREAT CHEER TO CRYSTALYNA! SHE'S GOING TO WRITE A FANFICTION! THAT'S GREAT NEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15, It's a Misunderstanding!

***GASP***

**Miku: *Takes out gun and shoots Lily***

**Len: *Takes out knife and slashes Lily's head***

**Miku and Len: MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Lily: *Comes back alive***

**You know one thing that pisses me? Is that the bad guy **_**only**_** die till the end.**

_Hirari, HIrari_

_Chapter 15; It's a Misunderstanding!_

Len

I chased after Miku, my heads swirling with thoughts.

My heart was aching and whenever I was near her, my heart will always pound so hardly.

I'm in love with her? That devilish-girl, the girl that was hated by everyone?

That would never happen. It's just not me to fall in love with _a girl. _Don't get me wrong, I love girls and definitely not boys, but, I love _all_ the girls.

Still, what about the images that was flashing in my head, I have amnesia, so, _maybe_ Miku _is_ my girlfriend.

I remembered Miku was wearing a teal-color blazer today, I scanned the whole area but, apparently, there was a heck-lot of people wearing teal-blazers that day.

I noticed her two teal-colored pigtails and followed her onto a train heading to Shinjuku.

* * *

><p>Miku was just standing there and unaware of her surroundings so that gave me a chance to sneak up to her.<p>

But unfortunately, she saw me and tried to rush out of the train, luckily the doors slammed shut and started moving, making all the passengers stumbling a little backwards.

"Hey, Miku," I managed to catch her in my arms, only seeing her eyes filled with tears that she was trying so hard to blink back.

"Y…you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine." She spat out pushing herself off me.

"Then why would you run?" I tighten my grip around her.

"Is it against the rule that I can't run?" She asked, irritated.

"No, bu-"

"You know what? Please just go back to school and kiss that bitch all ever you want." She got off me and stood up straight looking at me.

"Could it be…you're jealous?" I asked, chuckling.

"I'm not!" She said, flustered.

"Then tell me why you were crying when we kissed~" I asked, brushing my fingers from her mouth to her cheeks.

"Let go of me!" She said, slapping away my hands.

"Then you need to tell me why you're jealous in a count of 10 or else I'll _know_ you're jealous because of the kiss, 10…9…8..-"

"I AM JEALOUS, OKAY?" She shouted, I stood a little back in shock and everyone was looking at us.

"I am jealous okay? Lily is not supposed to be the one you like," She started saying softly, "Are you an idiot? When I finally have the courage to say "I Love You", you just walk away!" She started crying.

"Miku," I tried to comfort her but how could I? Even _I_ was confused.

The doors opened, "Forget it, Len." She walked out, leaving me there confused as ever.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

_How could I even say that, even in public_? I shook my head and walked over to the shopping mall, stopping over _even though Len's birthday was today._

I walked back to my apartment, only to find _him_ there.

"What do you want, Len?" I asked.

"You still haven't answered my questions, after you left me there." He looked at me.

"What's to know?" I asked.

"About your speech, how am I related to you?" He asked.

"If you want to know, follow me in the house." I snapped.

He agreed and we went in.

**~End of Chapter 15~**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~ Let's celebrate for the 15 chapters! I'm happy!<strong>

**GOSH! LEN'S MAYBE GOING TO REMEMBER! EVERYONE'S EXCITED!**

**Well, if you wanna know, you need to keep reading!**


	16. Chapter 16, It's time I tell you

**Great Thankies for Crystalyna,**** she celebrated my 15 chappies for me :D**

**Oh and we finally reached 30 reviews! Thankies so much too~**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 16, it's time I tell you_

Miku

I put a glass of _ocha_ on the table and hold mine in my hand.

Len was sitting on the couch, staring at the cup.

I sat down on the opposite of him.

"You were saying?" Len's voice pierced the whole room.

"I…" My voice trailed off, let's admit it. I only thought of asking him in my house and I haven't planned my second move _yet_.

"What do you mean when you said you like me? Do I know you before I lost my memory?" He asked, suddenly serious.

I stared at my green tea, looking at the tea leaves.

"Well then, what do you mean when you said I shouldn't like that Lily?"

I looked at him, his face was serious, and the perverted part couldn't be seen.

I don't believe I'm saying this but I miss his perverted face _right now_.

"Then who is the one I love?" He asked, a hint of anger trailing in his voice. Len won't get angry even if I did something stupid.

"She…" I started saying, if I was to say it wasn't Lily, he would ask me who he liked, if I say it's Lily, it's a lie.

"She, who?" He snapped.

"Lily wasn't," I whispered.

"I can't hear you," He said.

"Lily wasn't," I said louder.

"Wha-"

"LILY WASN'T, OKAY?" I shouted, standing up.

"T…then, who was?" He asked, standing up also.

His fingers ended up in the charm bracelet.

"Was it you?" He asked.

I looked away. "It's you, right?" He walked towards me and lifted off my hand that was wearing the bracelet Len gave me.

"It's," My eyes were getting misty and I tried to blink it away, but, instead of going away, one tear escaped.

Len pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay; I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it." He said, using his kind voice.

I nodded and bad of all bad, I fall asleep right in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Miku- Miku- Miku chan- Sleepy- Sleepy- Sleepy head~" I heard a voice sang.<p>

I turned around and continued sleeping, it's a Sunday today! Of course I want to sleep till I'm tired of it!

"The- The- Cutest girl alive," He stopped for a moment and continued in his perverted tone, "If- If- If you don't wake up- up- I'll do something perverted right- right _now_." He ended.

I sat up straight, "I'm up!" I shouted.

"Heh~ Did you love my song? I created it in 1 min-"

"I HATE IT." I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"So you _were_ listening, you know, it's bad when you're pretending to be asleep, someone will do something perverted to you."

"The only one I know who is going to do perverted things to me is _you_." I stared at him.

I flipped open my covers only to know I was wearing the same clothing I wore yesterday.

"What happen, after I fell asleep…" I said out loud.

"You don't remember? You asked me to sleep with you~" He said.

"Do you have a death wish?" I readied my fist around his chest.

"Eh~ I Surrender!" He said, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Never mind that, hurry up and wear your clothes, we're going to buy groceries." I said.

"Eh~ Okay!" He went back to his room.

I was wearing a teal-coloured t-shirt and a red checked skirt and a grey jacket to complete the look.

Len was wearing a yellow jacket with soft yellow dots and a pair of jeans.

"Let's go." I said, unlocking the door, Len nodded and we walked out.

* * *

><p>"Leek is for 500 yen and…" My voice trailed off as I counted the price in my head.<p>

"Isn't that Miku chi?" I heard a voice say.

**~End of Chapter 16~**

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha, Cliffie XD<strong>

**And to the random person's review, Len can take this all in one cuz' his an out of the world perverted alien :D**

**Okay, I'm guessing you know who the person that call Miku is *SPOILER* A tuna lover and a eggplant freak *Spoiler end* XD**


	17. Chapter 17, PUT DOWN THE GUN!

**SHOOT!**

**DON'T SAY YOU HATE THIS CHAPTER!**

**THAT BITCH LILY IS CONTAMINATING LENXMIKU SWEETNESS!**

**Hmm, Weird title btw.**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 17; PUT THE GUN DOWN!_

Miku

"Miku chi~ It's nice seeing you here~" A particular salmon-pink head girl said.

"Long time no see, Miku." That Eggplant obsessed freak said.

I nodded and paid the money for the leek.

"Who are they?" Len asked, pointing to Luka and Gakupo.

"They are my friends." I replied.

"Len don't know us?" Gakupo asked.

"Pretty much, so." I said.

Gakupo waved his hands infront of Len.

He looked at him weirdly.

"Cut it out." I slapped his hands away.

We walked over to a Moonbucks. **(A/N: The cousin of "Starbucks" XD)**

"You know, Miku, I got an A in Maths yesterday, and _Sensei_ got me an Eggplant sweet~" Gakupo said.

"Did you cheat? You usually get an F in Maths." I replied.

"Nope~ Luka can be the witness!" He said.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!" Luka flustered.

"Then that's great." I smiled and patted Gakupo on the head.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

I took another lick of my banana flavoured Lollipop when I saw Miku patting that purple-haired guy.

I don't know why, but then it felt like…

A thousand sharp needles poking my heart, I wanted to beat that guy, I wanted-

Miku to do the same to me.

I bit my lollipop so hard it cracked into a thousand shattered pieces in my mouth.

I spitted out my lollipop stick and took in a big breath.

"Don't get jealous of a guy that you don't even know," I chanted.

"Well, we'll get going~" Presumably, Luka said.

Miku nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"Ah! I forgot to buy the carrots!" I realised after we reached home.

"I'll go get the carrots and you'll just wait in the house for me, okay, Len?" I asked.

"Okay~ I'll wait for Miku chan here~" Len replied in his perverted tone.

"S...shut up!" I punched him in the arm.

I gave him the keys and went back to the market.

* * *

><p>I was about to pay the money for the carrots when I found my wallet missing "I left it with the keys that I gave to Len!" I thought<p>

I walked back home, "I wonder if I cut through this alley, then maybe I can get home faster," I thought.

I walked into the dark alley, "Staring girl~" The voice that only belonged to _that person _said.

"You're really a stalker huh?" I asked, turning around.

"If I didn't stalk you, how will I know that Len is following a bitch like you?" She asked.

"Who's the bitch?" I said, obviously pissed off.

"Even though I worked so hard to let him forget everything, he still comes back _crawling_ for you," She said, walking closer to me.

"So it was _you_ who made him lose his memory." I took a step backwards.

"Don't move, Staring girl, unless you want to _die_." She said taking something out from her red jacket.

It was a gun, a freaking real gun.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

I looked at the keys; it was with Miku's wallet

"_Baka_," I chuckled, I slipped on my shoes and went outside, and only to hear a voice I knew at the alley.

* * *

><p>The alley was dark so I couldn't make out their faces<p>

"Goodbye, Misaki~" The voice said, I went in having no clue what "Goodbye" meant.

The voice belonged to Lily's, that's for sure.

"Ah~ Len! It's great to see you, Before Miku dies~" Lily said.

Lily was holding onto something black and it was in a shape of a gun.

"L…Lily, put the gun down," I said.

"This girl is not worth your attention, I am! So forget about her!" Lily said. "Be with me, I can make you happy, I'm worth it~" She ended.

I took a step forward, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Lily said, "Or else I'll blow a hole in this girl!" She said pointing the gun to Miku.

"Stop, don't move idiot," Miku said.

"Hey, Lily! If you have the courage, shoot me in the head then," Miku said.

"I won't be afraid to, I have already hurt you so badly when I kidnapped you, you _deserve_ to die." Lily tightened her grip on the trigger.

Miku walked a few steps closer to the gun, "Wouldn't want you to miss~" Miku smiled.

Lily's face was full of hatred and anger, she was about to pull the trigger when-

Miku punched her in the stomach and grabbed her neck, pushing her face on the ground.

"I…if Len doesn't belong to me, he don't belong to anyone!" Lily pulled the trigger and suddenly everything seemed to be going in slow motion, it's true!

"LEN!" I heard Miku shout.

**~End of Chapter 17~**

* * *

><p><strong>TOLD YOU LILY RUINED THEIR MOMENT DX<strong>

**Okay, review! REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE HOW I'LL KILL LILY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	18. Chapter 18, Don't Leave Me

**Well, ****You**** know I promised a chapter of where Lily will die…**

**THE FACT IS! I hate her sooooo much!**

**So after all this is finished, I'll have a bonus chapter of how Lily will die :D**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 18, Don't leave me_

Len

Strangely, I didn't felt any pain, "Am I in heaven?" I said out loud.

I looked at my surroundings; I was still in the back alley.

"Miku," Miku was lying on the floor, I carried her up.

When I touched the back of her head, it was sticky and watery.

I took out my hand and I realised the watery thing was-

Blood.

I swallowed the pit of fear in my throat, now I know why I didn't felt pain. Miku used herself as a _shield_ and "protected" me from the bullet.

"You idiot," I muttered.

Lily was already long gone and I have to send Miku to the hospital now.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the hospital, a teal-headed girl in my arms, with a bullet right in her head.<p>

"Somebody help this girl!" I shouted at the air, Nurse, Doctor, Anyone.

Some ignored me, some looked at Miku, and some sneered at me.

I noticed a nurse walking by, "Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I have someone I'm working on." She looked away and continued walking.

I swore at that moment I wanted to pull all my hair out.

I noticed the doctor that tended to Miku that time she injured her head.

"Doctor! Please help Miku!" I raced over to his side.

"Oh my! We need to get her to the ICU right away! Please move aside!" I gave the doctor Miku and they brought her towards the ICU.

"Please hang in there, Miku." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Umm, sir? Sir!" I heard a voice say, I opened my eyes wearily.<p>

"Sir, the doctor needs to speak to you," She continued. "He's in the ward." I grunted and stood up, walking towards where the nurse pointed to.

"Will she be okay, Doctor?" I asked him after I arrived in the ward.

"We safely extracted the bullet, Hatsune san is lucky enough the bullet didn't cause her any harm, but she's unconscious , the least day she'll wake up is tomorrow and at most, at least till next Wednesday." The doctor replied.

"Oh, thanks Doctor." I sat down on the edge of the bed, Miku's head was wounded up with bandage, and she was sleeping so soundly.

"Please wake up soon," I poked her face, she looked so cute. I counted down the days till Miku woke up, only 3 days left.

"I won't leave you," I said, I'd finally remembered everything, the days we spent together, the promise of never leaving her and My feelings towards her.

* * *

><p>~<strong>After 3 days~<strong>

I brought in a bouquet of Daisies; it was Miku's favourite flower.

"Sleepy head, it's time for you to wake up _now_," I said, smiling sadly. Why haven't Miku woke up yet? The doctor said she was going to wake up today!

* * *

><p>I walked over to the doctor's office and barged in.<p>

"Doctor, Why haven't Miku woke up yet?" I asked, disappointed and angry.

"Please relax, we are also finding the reason why." The doctor said, with an assuring tone.

"I don't want to wait!" I said.

"Nurse, please escort Kagamine san out." The doctor pressed the telephone's button.

A nurse went in and ushered me out of the room.

"Hey Kagamine san, only _you_ know Hatsune san is in this ward right?" The nurse asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw a blonde girl almost you and Hatsune san's age coming in the ward after you left everyday," She said.

"Oh… How did she look like?" I asked.

"I don't know, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses." The nurse said.

"Thanks." I walked away.

If I wasn't wrong, the person was, Lily.

**~End of Chapter 18~**

* * *

><p><strong>GEEZ! LILY AGAIN?<strong>

**WELL, I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE ABOUT THE BONUS CHAPTER :D**


	19. Chapter 19, Caught RedHanded

**GUYSSSS~**

**SO HAPPY THAT I GOT SO MANY REVIEWSSSS~**

**And more new readers~**

**LET'S HIT 1,000! O . O**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 19, Caught Red-Handed_

Len

I fell asleep, thinking about that bitch, what did she want? Did she want to harm Miku again?

I woke up at around midnight; I was holding onto Miku's hands and lying my head on the bed.

"If only I could be the one on the bed right now, I will do anything for you to wake up." I said.

My eyes scanned the room for anything suspicious, I wanted to be awake if Lily was coming in today.

I froze and thought for a while, My back was facing the door, If Lily wanted to come in, she would see me, no?

My eyes then fell on the bright yellow couch, it was not facing the door and Lily couldn't see me there of course.

I laid on the couch and closed my eyes, I was about to fall asleep until-

I heard the sound of the door opening.

I opened my eyes and shifted my head, trying to make the least sound possible.

I blinked my eyes a few times and saw a figure standing next to Miku, it was a _she_, I was certain of it.

She was taking out something from her jacket; I squinted my eyes and realized it was a bottle of clear fluid.

"Poor Miku…" She started saying, "You were always so gullible, sacrificing your life for that idiot, was it worth it? And all he did was stare at you… Tell me one time he _did_ safe you from all that danger, in short, He's such a coward." She ended.

I felt my blood boiling, it was true, in the end all Miku did was save _me_.

She took out a syringe; and on the opening was a _very_ long and sharp needle.

She put it in the white fluid and took it out, flickering it a few times, sending out a few droplets of whatever-it-is onto the white sheets on the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" I said, thinking that could help the situation.

"Oh, guess what, it's Len." The girl replied nonchalantly.

"You're Lily right?" I asked, stating the obvious.

"I didn't know you were such a fool." She sneered. "Well, nothing will change the situation here, you were the jinx of everything you know? If she didn't meet you, she wouldn't be in the ICU, lying here almost through her way to the road of death." She sighed and readied her needle near Miku's arm.

"What is in that fluid?" I asked, serious.

"Oh nothing, just Cyanide." She replied.

_Cyanide_?

"Cyanide- I thought you were good in Chemistry. Cyanide something that could kill a person." She said.

"Put it down, right now." I said, my voice shaking. I wouldn't want Miku to die, and worse of all, because of me. I didn't want to ruin her future; she still has a long way to go.

"I can put it down, on one _condition_." She said.

"And what is it?" I asked.

I thought that she would just ask me to kiss her or be her boyfriend for one week, or worse of all, sleep with her.

But what came out of her mouth was something I would never had expected.

"Marry me," She said.

**~End of Chapter 19~**

* * *

><p><strong>GOD! NO LENNY! DON'T DO IT.<strong>

**SIGH, SINCE I HAVE STILL SOME PLACES LEFT, I'LL JUST ANSWER TWO QUESTIONS. (There were only two questions; other was cursing Lily to death XD)**

**Animefangirl991:**

**Well, I write it in short chapters and upload it every day… I already planned out all the ideas already~**

**Starrishine**

**REALLY? THAT'S SO GREAT LOL. Please write 3,000-4,000 words Of Barries… o . o**

**It was so sad that this was the only story released everyday. - . -"**


	20. Chapter 20, It's Time

**NOWIE**

**LET ME TELL YOU GUYS GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS.**

**DA' GOOD NEWS IS WE'RE STILL SHORT OF 400+ PEOPLE UNTILL WE HIT 1,000~**

**AND NO.2: NEW READERS WHO ARE REVIEWING!**

**NOW DA' BAD NEWS: MY VERY OLD "COUSIN" IS COMING TOMORROW, AND GUESS WHAT? TAT' MEANS I CAN'T WRITE ONE CHAPTER OF HIRARI, HIRARI TOMMOROW - . –**

**FORGIVE ME D: I'll just use the "KLLING LILY" BONUS CHAPTER AS A FORGIVE PRESENT.**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 20, It's Time._

Len

"Marry me," That bitch's words echoed in my head for a long time.

"Don't you need some sleep?" The doctor walked in, carrying a cup of coffee and some white files.

I shook my head and continued looking at Miku, "You look like you need some," The doctor took a sip of his coffee and walked out of the room.

"Please forgive me, Miku, for choosing to marry Lily. I don't want you to die." I smiled sadly.

And then for a moment, just a split moment, Miku's hands tighten around my hand.

Call me crazy but I felt it, I stood up and looked at her, she was not moving, her face was frail and pale, in short, Nothing changed.

I sat down, my heart heavy. I wrecked my head for an idea to escape the marriage that Lily _declared _it must be done tomorrow.

Maybe I could pretend to be sick, but knowing her, even if I was dead, she'll just drag my dead body to the church one way or another.

I sighed; the only noise source was the constant beeping coming from the heart rate monitor.

"Len! Don't leave me!" I heard Miku's voice. I snapped out of thinking and looked at Miku, she was still the same fragile and pale girl I saw just now.

I sat down again; At least I thought it was _imaginary_, I couldn't be sure.

Being the perverted and insane me, I decided to reply to it.

"I'm _not_ leaving you, it's just _temporary_." I winced at that lie. A marriage was supposed to last for a _long_ time.

And knowing Lily, she wouldn't just want "Temporary" she _might_ want "Forever" I gulped at that word, it would be torture.

"Please talk to me, Miku." I said, I haven't heard a word from heard for 3 days! It was unbearable.

But still, nothing. "I'm officially insane." I sighed for like the umpteenth time that day.

And as like magic, the voice came back, "Please don't leave me, Len," She said between sobs, "I just only got you back!" The beeping from the heart rate monitor got more and louder.

"C…Calm down, Miku!" I clasped her hands together.

"I hate you Len, I hate you." She said, and then silence.

That was when my heart broke, correction, _I_ broke.

My whole body broke into pieces.

I sat down back again, Miku didn't want me to leave but that decision will only harm her and I'll regret it for my whole life.

The first ray of light shot through the curtains, it was _time_ for the dreaded wedding.

**~END OF CHAPTER 20~**

* * *

><p><strong>NO! DA' WEDDING.<strong>

**LOL. EVERYONE REVIEW! SO LEN WOULDN'T GET MARRIED TO LILY! (Minimum 5)**


	21. Chapter 21, The Wedding

**Nya, I'm sorry for the last short chapter DX**

**And for making you wait longer . **

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 21; The Wedding_

Len

"Ring…" The long dreaded call arrived, I picked it up.

"Lenny chan~ Go pick your outfit in Nagasaki hotel, okay?~" The called ended after Lily finished her speech.

I sighed and grabbed Miku's hand again, "It's only for Miku." I muttered and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the hotel and two receptionists welcomed me, "Welcome to Nagasaki, we've been accepting you, your room is 1305." One of them gave me a hotel key card.<p>

"I wish you a happy ending with Lily sama!" The other beamed at me.

I took the lift and pressed the floor number. "Great, now _everyone_ knows about the wedding." I sighed.

The lift door opened and I walked out, opening the door.

* * *

><p>The room was huge, in the middle was a big white bed and on it was a tuxedo.<p>

I picked it up and changed into it, it was black with a tie around it.

The phone rang again. "Ne, Lenny~ the car is here, please take it~" Lily ended the call suddenly just as she called earlier.

I trailed to the lift and sighed again, thinking of what I should do to escape the wedding wasn't helping one bit.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the church and I was supposed to stay and wait at the end of the hall.<p>

Lily's parents gave an "OK" sign to the conductor of the choir and the conductor started swaying his hands in the air.

The priest raised both of his hands up and everyone stood up, welcoming the "bride-to-be"

Lily came in, she was in a beige yellow satin dress, in the bottom there were many lilies and in her hand was also a bouquet of lilies, I dropped opened my mouth, Is Lily an obsessed Lily freak?

Lily walked, taking one step and another, every step make me flinch, if only time could go slower, I wanted to enjoy more of my "Leek-life"

"Goodbye, Miku." I thought, as Lily took her last step onto the stage.

"We shall begin now," The priest started. Lily's lip crept into a grin.

"In this holy recepti-"The priest's word were cut short, "Mr. Priest, please skip the part of the "who objects to the wedding" part, okay?" Lily asked.

The priest looked a little annoyed but the sudden cut of his words and nodded before continuing his speech again, "Now, Lily, will you take Kagamine Len as your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do!" She said, trying to contain her excitement.

"And, Do you, Kagamine Len, take Lily as your Wife?" He turned to me.

I froze, of course I didn't wanted to say "I DO".

"Say it Len, or else Miku might be really going "bye-bye" She said.

"I d-"I started saying, "WAIT!" A voice said.

"I have a reason why they shouldn't be together!" I turned around.

"Of course you have!" Another voice said, "The groom obviously doesn't love the bride!" Another piped in.

Everyone turned around.

**~End of Chapter 21~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nya, Nya!<strong>

**I'm on a rampage of Manga! You know how those scanalation team always have some page they torn off from some Manga and post it for "ads" and never write the name? I'M FINDING IT NOW. **

**The pictures was interesting so… LOL. Silly me.**

**How was it? There was 3 person in total who thrashed the "party" (Actually, I had fun writing this chapter :D), guess who it was, AND NO HINTS THIS TIME.**


	22. Chapter 22, The Wedding is called off!

**Hohoho! Or maybe you want "Kufufufufu"**

**Chapter 22!**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 22; The wedding is off!_

Len

Miku? Wasn't Miku supposed to be in the hospital bed right now, instead of getting up? – Not that I didn't want her to wake up, I was just… _Shocked_.

"Staring girl," Lily hissed, "Why is she here?" Her face gave off a look that tells me she didn't expect _this_.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you," Miku smiled sadly and looked at me, I took one step down the aisle, another one and another followed, until I was standing next to Miku.

Her tears were welling in her eyes, "I…I thought I could trust you…" Her voice trailed off, my heart was in agony. Miku was crying, for me.

I took another step and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly to my chest.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She hammered my chest with her chest, stopping to get a breathe when her sobs were too much to bear.

I couldn't believe she was here standing right next to me…

….Conscious.

I missed her face, her voice, _her_.

"Are we still going to carry on with the wedding?" The priest boomed, irritated.

"O…of course!" Lily looked at me.

"Are your ears blocked with lilies? Didn't _Oneechan_ say she didn't agree to the marriage?" A blonde piped in.

"You're still the same huh, Lily?" The salmon-pinked haired girl smirked.

A woman raised from her seat and smiled at Miku and me, "Please go now, or else my daughter will have a rage," She started, "We're really sorry for the inconvenience, even though I told Lily not to do this…" She looked at Lily and gave out a "tsk"

She looked at us again smiled kindly and waved us away.

That was unexpected, but it's _way_ better then marrying Lily.

I carried Miku in a bridal lift; she must have been in a bad mood because she wouldn't even protest.

* * *

><p>I sighed and walked under a Sakura tree, there was a stone bench right there and I laid her there.<p>

She was looking at the charm bracelet, she looked so _fragile_.

"Miku," I started saying. "I didn't really want to leave you; I always wanted to be with you."

"If your idea of staying with me is marrying Lily, then you're really wrong." She spat out.

I leaned on the Sakura tree, thinking carefully of what I should say next, "Len, I'm tired of playing tricks, I don't want to be hurt anymore, and it pains me just to see you…_gone_." She wiped her tears away.

"I don't love Lily, I did it fo-"My words were cut.

"It doesn't matter who you did it for, you were so smart, and you could save yourself, so why didn't you do it?" She looked at me.

"I…I couldn't think of anything, I only thought that I was just doing it for y-"

"Don't play a hero." She stood up.

"I DID IT FOR YOU!" I grabbed her hand and I just didn't know why I exploded, I just wanted to make Miku look at me again.

Her eyes widen in disbelieve.

"I did it for you," I said softly, looking up to the sky.

Miku looked like she was about to cry again, "I'm sorry." Her huge bangs covered her face and she reached out a hand, grabbing my tie and pulled me down till her face was aligned with hers, I braced myself for what was going to happen, she was going to slap me, that I'm sure.

But she didn't, she leaned in and…

Our lips touched, "I didn't know." She said.

"That's my cute Miku~" I said and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"How did you even get out of the hospital?" I asked.

"It's called 'Super power'" She laughed.

**~END OF CHAPTER 22~**

* * *

><p><strong>HANG ON! THE STORY IS STILL <strong>NOT<strong>** COMPLETE YET! THERE'S STILL MORE TOMORROW!****

**ARE YOU HAPPY THAT LEN DIDN'T GET MARRIED TO LILY? IF YOU ARE THEN REVIEW (KUFUFUFU)**


	23. Chapter 23, Quality time together!

**Mew, Mew**

**And, to Crystalyna, I NEED REVIEWS, OR ELSE I'LL DIE : (You better review!)**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 23; Quality time together!_

Miku

"How did you _really_ get out of the hospital?" Len asked me when we were walking home.

"The doctor wouldn't let me out of the ward so I called Luka and SeeU and they helped me get out of the ward by jumping out of this really big window." I replied, grinning.

"You're really okay?" He asked, worried.

"I'm really fine." I played with her fringe.

"How can you _be_ fine, just like that? We're taking you to the hospital right now." He took my hand.

"I said I was fine," I removed my hands, "So you're not happy that I didn't stop the wedding?" I asked.

"I'm happy! It's just that I'm worried about you." He snapped.

"W…who need your worry?" I flustered.

He chuckled and grabbed out his keys and opened the door when we reached my apartment.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to change now~ You should change too, Don't miss me~ He sang.<p>

"I WON'T!" I stormed off to my room.

What did Len meant? That idiot! I was fine and he didn't even believe me!

I opened my wardrobe, and slipped on a brown and orange striped shirt, completed with a brown dress.

I tied my hair into two low-ponytails with a red ribbon.

"Miku looks cute~" Len gave a low-whistle from behind the door.

"W…what?" I turned around, "Heh~ Miku dressed cutely for me!" He grinned.

"I…I DID NOT!" I shouted. Len was wearing a pink shirt, covered with a purple muffler. He was wearing a pair of brown pants that covered up to his knees and his hair was tied up into a little pig-tail.

"Let's go out now, for some quality time~" He smiled and walked down to the door.

I sighed and followed behind, was I always this controlled by that perverted guy?

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at the surroundings.<p>

"Just follow me~" He smiled and _dragged_ me to a nearby hospital.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO INSIDE!" I screamed, I should had known Len would have tricked me!

"Just a check-up, please~" He used his puppy eyes and looked at me.

"Fine." I gave up; if there was one thing I was immune to its Len's puppy eyes and of course, everything dead, I hated ghost and dead things.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything wrong with Miku?" Len asked.<p>

"T…this is a miracle! No one can recover in just 4 days!" The doctor exclaimed, looking at the results.

"Told you I was fine." I pouted; Len nodded and patted my head.

"Thank you, doctor!" He said and we left the hospital.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about, so can we have _takoyaki_?" I asked smiling.

"I didn't know my girlfriend had a childish side~" He chuckled.

"I…I DID NOT!" I felt my cheeks burning up.

"If you keep burning up, your body can't take up the heat and the steam might escape from your nose," He laughed.

"It won't! It won't right?" I asked, serious. I wouldn't want steam out of my nose!

"I don't know~" He started sprinting.

"EH?" I chased after him for some time and stopped for a while, my lungs were going to explode.

"Kagamine Len won!" He cheered.

"Perverted alien." I muttered.

Len looked at me and cupped his hands to his back, "What are you doing?" I looked at his hands.

"Piggy-backing you~" He grinned, I didn't even had the energy to walk so I climbed up to his back.

His back was so warm and broad, it smelled of bananas.

"La la la~" He skipped and I felt myself lifting up into the air.

"W…what, STOP SKIPPING!" I screamed.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"N…no, I'm not." I lied.

"Heh~" He began in his perverted tone, he skipped highed, "L…Len, stop now!" I clung tightly to his muffler.

"You're really scared~" He chuckled.

I shook my head, too afraid to speak a word.

**~End of Chapter 23~**

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending, I know.<strong>

**My mom's calling me to get off or she's gonna explode (sigh)**

**Well, *Spoiler* Miku's gonna get kidnapped **_**again**_*****


	24. Chapter 24, In this Dark room

**YOU KNOW WHAT?**

**I'm deciding to finish this Fanfiction by this month~ (This is crappy bad news anyways.)**

**I also have a contest, below for more details!  
><strong>

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 24; In this dark room_

Miku

I woke up to the chill of the blowing air conditioner.

I didn't know where I was, and how did I even ended up in here?

The walls and the floors of the room were concrete; it was chilly because the air conditioner was on in full blast and there were a very foul stench.

I tried recalling what happened, Len and I were on the streets and he was piggy-backing me and…

I couldn't think of what happened next, it was just this complete blank that filled my head.

"Are you awake yet?" A voice said, I couldn't tell where it was, curse this whole room.

"W…where am I?" I asked, believing whoever did _this_ to me would answer, Like heck they will, silly me.

"See for yourself, the voice taunted me, a "click" went off and I could see the whole room, it was filled with-

Corpse, that means- dead persons.

My whole face turned pale, that's where the foul stench came from, "Are you okay, Staring girl? You look like a _dead_ fish." _That_ voice giggled.

"What do you want, Lily?" I shouted, of course it would be Lily, who would ever be so stupid to kidnap me? Except Lily of course.

"What do I want?" She manically laughed to herself, "I want you _dead_. Let's just wait for one more player now, shall we?" And then it was pure silence after that.

What did she meant by "One more player"? I suddenly thought of three words, Blonde, Bananas and Pervert-

Summarizing it up, that means Len.

I have no idea why I thought of him, "No, no, don't get weird thoughts Miku!" I shook my head.

This must be a dream, I pinched myself, I could feel the pain, IT'S NOT A DREAM?

Oh gosh, I need to get out, _now_, or else who knows what would happen to Len.

I started to stand up and reach for the door, but all the corpse was laying on the floor, blocking my way out, their eyelids still open and lifeless.

Their flesh has started to rot and there was a foul odor coming out of it, "I can't do this," I bent down and covered my ears with my hands, my hair resting on my arms.

"I couldn't save Len when he needed me the most, I'm useless." I thought out loud. "He shouldn't waste his time on me, why? That stupid alien." I felt like crying, I wouldn't have thought this day would come, me, crying because I was too stupid and coward.

"Don't cry, Miku." I heard a chipmunk-like voice assuring me.

"E…eh?" I would have swore it was Len's voice, "Len? Where are you?" I asked.

"Behind your room's wall," He barely managed to whisper. "Are you hurt?" I asked, worried.

"Miku's worrying about me, it's a first time~" He joked, is he crazy? He's still joking even though he's injured, stupid, idiot! I would have used all the whole collection of cuss words if I could.

"Yes~ It's time for play time!" Lily chirped from the intercom.

**~End of Chapter 24~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yayz! Now for the contest details!<strong>

This is for all my readers!

It's a contest; I'll count how many people would review in this few coming last chapters!

**It's a contest, where, (You), will star in the story of (you), Killing LILY!**

**SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! (RULES BELOW! A MUST READ IF YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE!)**

Rules:

**I only allow one review per chapters**

**The longer, the better you'll get chosen!**

**3 Person will only be chosen**

**The winners will be posted on the last chapter before, the Bonus "Killing Lily" Chapter.**

**Deadline ends when this story has ended.**


	25. Chapter 25, Play time starts!

**I'M TIRED T^T**

**Good news, today I had a message and I'm enrolled in my chosen school! (Hurrah!)**

**But today we went to buy our school's textbook, IT WAS SUPER HEAVY - . -  
><strong>

**Okay, I won't chit chat anymore!**

**The contest is still on! Review, Review! (Have no idea what contest I'm talking about? Below for more details!)**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 25; Play time starts!_

Miku

Lily took a step forward and grabbed my hands. "It's time to go," She muttered and took me out of the room.

I was part happy and scared when she said that, I need to cross over the corpse but I wouldn't get to be in this room again.

"W…what room is that?" I asked, "It's a room where I keep the people who annoys me." Lily smirked.

I knew it, this bitch is going to kill me! "I won't kill you, _yet_." Lily answered, _great_. Now she can read minds too.

"Go inside there!" She shoved me in and locked the door.

* * *

><p>There was silence when the other room's light was on, we were just separated by the glass, and inside the room was-<p>

Len.

"LEN!" I screamed, he was half-naked and had bruises and wounds on him, there was a big wound that I assumed was made by a whip.

Len looked so fragile, so…so…

…_Un-Len like._

I pounded the glass hardly, "LEN! LEN!" I felt useless _again_. My boyfriend was there, lying, and I couldn't even save him.

His eye-lids fluttered opened and I he gave me a weak smile when he saw me.

"Wait, Len! I'll come right now!" I pounded on the glass harder but my knuckled started bleed.

"Don't… You're bleeding…" He barely managed to mutter.

"IDIOT! YOU'RE BLEEDING EVEN MORE!" I wanted to cry, I wanted the person who was in that room to be me.

The door that Len was in opened and in came that bitch, her hand was holding on to a whip.

"Wait, Lily, what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" I asked, even though I know what she was really going to do.

"Because," she cracked her whip, "he didn't love me!" She whipped Len and Len gave a cry of pain.

"Why?" Lily cracked her whip again, "Why didn't you love me?" She whipped Len again, Hard.

"Lily! Stop it!" I screamed in agony, my heart was aching; I was going to break into pieces.

I pounded on the glass again, this time all my feelings in one punch. It's a cliché but hey, nothing's cliché when you're in love.

And there it was, a freaking dent, I knocked on that part again and again, but, whatever that caused that dent, it was long gone.

Lily took out another _play thing_ from her jacket; it was a knife, listen, a-k-n-i-f-e.

"Lily! Put the knife down!" I have seen those movies where they did _things_ to their victims; I just didn't know Lily was a Sadist.

"Why should I?" Lily giggled, "its very fun when I rip open your boyfriends body, imagine the blood, the gore…!" Lily laughed manically.

"You're crazy! Put the knife down!" I shouted, my voice quivering. This is bad; my anger was  
>replaced with raw fear.<p>

"And let you live a happy ending? Hell no!" She yelled at me and placed the knife near Len's face.

Lily bent down ready to stab it into Len's perfect face, "Wait! Wait! You hate me right? So take me instead! Do everything you want to do to me, just don't do anything to Len, I beg of you!" I cried, trying to contain my tears from bursting.

"No… D…don't hurt Miku." Len looked at me.

"Heh~ Nice job done there! A broken up guy trying to save a staring girl, nice, nice~" Lily laughed.

Ouch. That's going to hurt Len.

Len clenched his fist and grinned, "Then I'll show you this miracle just _once_." He chuckled weakly.

"What? No human, even god, can't break open these locks!" Lily smiled, but the smile was just to assure her that nothing's going to happen.

Those locks dropped on the floor and Lily's face turned pale, "H..how? You're…!" Lily looked at him, alarmed

"And you're right, I'm no God _or _Human, I'm a Alien." Len grinned.

**~End of Chapter 25~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne, Ne? Don't you agree? His no Human or God, he's an Perverted Alien (XD)<strong>

**Okay! The contest is still on! Reviews and Ganbatte! May the better killer wins ~(Hahahaha.)**

**Chappie 26 tomorrow!**

**(Have no idea what Contest I'm talking about? Read below!)**

This is for all my readers!

It's a contest; I'll count how many people would review in this few coming last chapters!

**It's a contest, where, (You), will star in the story of (you), Killing LILY!**

**SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! (RULES BELOW! A MUST READ IF YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE!)**

Rules:

**I only allow one review per chapters**

**The longer, the better you'll get chosen!**

**3 Person will only be chosen**

**The winners will be posted on the last chapter before, the Bonus "Killing Lily" Chapter.**

**Deadline ends when this story has ended.**


	26. Chapter 26, This Perverted Alien!

**D: Ask me why I'm "D:"?**

**Tommorow's Chapter is da' last one (NOESSS) And even more bad news! I can't upload one chapter tommorow since I have a Chirstmas Party *Face-Palm***

**Okay! Review, Review! The contest is still on!**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_Chapter 26; This Perverted Alien_

Miku

I stood there, gaping at Len.

The fact that he could un-pick the lock and still had the energy to move just proved Lily that she picked on the wrong guy to fight with.

"Now, give me the knife, and let us both go." Len said, reaching out a hand.

Well, that just made Lily realised that she still had the knife and she could _kill_ Len.

"Still as gullible as always, haven't you know that I'm not a _good girl_?" Lily giggled, and pushed Len onto the ground, pinning him down, for a girl, her strength was _unbelievable._

"Now, _please_ don't move, or else it'll get _nasty_." Lily smirked.

"The knife," Len's voice was shaky, "Put it down, right now." He demanded.

"Of course I will, once I'm _done_ with it." Lily readied the knife.

"Is it worth it? You'll get jailed, maybe even hanged if you continue this craziness," Len looked at Lily.

Lily paused for a while and put the knife down, then I realised I had hold my breathe that whole time.

But what she did next made my blood boil.

She kissed Len, heck, she kissed Len.

"What are you doing?" Len pushed her away and wiped his lips.

"Just thought that would be a goodbye kiss~" Lily laughed, cruelly.

"Bitch!" Hey, I tried containing my anger but I couldn't, a girl has her limits sometimes, and when I'm at my limit, people beware!

I punched on the glass making it shake and vibrate, "Oh please! It's not like you can break that piece of glass, its bullet-proof!" Lily had a hint of sarcasm and sassy in her voice.

No, no, Miku! Wake up! She's just playing with your mind! You _can_ do it! Just try harder!

"You…" Lily started.

I clenched my fist and readied them.

"Just…"

I took a breathed and closed my eyes.

"Don't know when to quit."

And pounded on it with all my might. It was silence until I hear Len's and Lily's gasping.

I opened my eyes and there it was, the glass was smashed into smithereens.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

It would have figured, Lily didn't bother to root the glass but just glued it on.

But still, I didn't think that Miku was strong enough to break the glass, hey, it's not like I'm underestimating my girlfriend, it's just that the glass was bullet-proof, even _I_ couldn't break it.

"What do you think you're doing," Miku walked closer to Lily, smiling, "Hurting my important person!" She strikes a punch on Lily's stomach.

" Miku," I muttered.

"This is for all the troubles you gave us," Miku slapped her on the face, "This is for wasting my time." Miku slapped across her face again.

Sigh, Miku couldn't hear me in all that fighting; I wouldn't pass out in front of both girls, what if Lily stabbed Miku with a knife and I didn't know? I wouldn't want that, I just want both of us to get back safely.

"Miku… We'll leave the rest to the police…" I muttered and all of it turns into deep black- in short, I fainted.

**~End of Chapter 26~**

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I just want to say: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! (Full message tommorow!)<strong>

**Second: Well, well! Reviews! It's just one more chapter (Three) more days) before the Killing Lily chapter comes out! Mark your calendars! She's going to die! **


	27. End, Towards Happy Endings

***WAILSSSS***

**I guess this is goodbye? I'll miss you guys! (Readers)**

**Okay… Please read until I can get back my ego.**

**(Oh, Bonus Lily chapter and Special Spoiler for my next Story?)**

_Hirari, Hirari_

_End, Towards the Happy Ending._

Miku

Len was on the floor, lying. I pushed Lily into a corner and rushed to Len, "Len!" How stupid I was, I knew Len was in pain but I didn't bring him to the hospital immediately and instead I decided to take it all out on Lily.

Well, I couldn't carry him bridal style- That's _so _wrong. And firemen style was no good either since I didn't have the strength.

I couldn't even think straight until the sound of the police-siren snapped me up.

"Hands up where we can see them!" The police barged into the room.

"Wait! Bring him to the hospital now!" I carried Len up, even though I, myself, couldn't.

He nodded and signaled his men to help Len, "We need you to come with us to the HQ to answer some questions." The man who just barged in said.

"I'll do that, but you'd done your job if you catch the lady in that corner." I nodded to the corner where Lily was and tried to rush up to the paramedics.

"Wait! Wait!" I shouted, seriously, even though they looked so skinny the paramedics definitely could run fast.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, that would be hard since I was barefooted and what's worse was that the road was not concrete, it's a pebble path.

Ignoring the sharp pain that pierce through my skin, I continued chasing after the ambulance, frantically wringing my hands in the air and trying to catch their attention.

Fortunately for me, they stopped at around 2 KM from the point where I was trying to catch up to them and I managed to get in.

I looked at Len, he looked so helpless, so scared it broke my heart.

"Please be safe…" I muttered, I hate it! I'm being so helpless; I wanted to do something for Len!

In five minutes time, the ambulance arrived and they brought Len inside the ward.

* * *

><p>The doctor came in and talked to me, "Hatsune san, Maybe you should just rest. You need one, Kagamine san is going to be alright." He assured me.<p>

I nodded, not bothering to hear one word; all I wanted to know is that Len will wake up _soon_.

I tried to stay awake but with nothing to do, I would even die of boredom.

My eyes fell on a piece of paper and pen and I grinned, I stood up and wrote down;

_5 reasons why I hate Len._

_You can read my mind better than me _

The fact that he could answer my questions before I even could ask.

_You're a stupid perverted Alien._

Sometimes saying things that would just make me blush and smack him on the head.

_You're always ahead of me._

Thinking about that day he was the Teacher and I was the student.

_You always make me frustrated and confused._

I was always twirling in circles around him, even though at first _he_ was supposed to be the one I was twirling around when I was writing my novel.

_And… I fell in Love with you._

I closed my eyes, a sudden surge of sleeping overwhelmed me and in minute's time, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

I woke up, with Miku sleeping next to me, I was dressed in all whites, and there was a paper on the table.

It was titled "Why I hate Len." And the handwriting was of course, my cute Miku. I grinned and patted her head, resulting her to wearily open her eyes.

"L…Len!" Her voice turned from coarse to surprise, "Y-you!" She saw my hand holding onto the paper and snatched it away from me, "You should have told me you were awake!" Her face was flustered.

"I knew you love my perverted jokes~ I knew it~" I sang out, grinning.

"You wouldn't want an injury from me, would you?" She stared at me.

"Oh," I suddenly realized, "You're not hurt are you?" I asked, worried.

"Of course not, stop worrying about me, what about you?" She took out a leek-flavored lollipop and put it in her mouth.

"Hmm…" I started.

"What?" She looked at me, "Since when did you care so much about me?" I joked.

And just like I guessed her cheeks burned, "I… Of course I care about you!" She looked at me.

"I'm touched, Miku~" I grinned.

"You better stop or I will really land a punch on you." Miku said, her tone serious.

And at the same time, both of our stomach gave a low rumbling.

"Geh, We're both hungry." I said, stating the obvious. Just then, the nurse came in and brought in a bowl of chicken porridge.

Miku eyed the porridge, "Okay, eat it yourself." She sat down and spooned herself the white fluid.

"Miku is so forgetful, I broke my hands so I can't eat it with my hands, so feed me!" I pouted.

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"I don't want to." I gave a quick reply.

"Please~" Len took out his "special power", His one and only "Puppy eyes".

"Fine." I relented; it was nothing I could do when he took out "Puppy eyes".

"And I don't want to eat it hot," He smiled.

"Then wait for it to cool before you eat it." I said, pissed off.

"Eh~ you wouldn't want to feed your boyfriend cold porridge right?"

"Idiot." I muttered blowing the porridge in the spoon and put it in his mouth.

"Mission accomplished~" He smiled in amusement.

"Hmph." I scooped another spoonful and then the images of the time our school had the festival flashed in my mind.

Len deliberately playing with me even though I was going to eat the soup.

When Len was going to take another spoonful, I moved the spoon away, "It's here, Len!" I joked.

"Well, well~ If you I can eat that spoon of porridge, you need to kiss me." Len chuckled.

"Oh, it's on." I grinned, and thus started the porridge war.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

Miku moved the porridge up and down, now this just make me realize that Miku _was_ pissed off when I did that to her, "Please slow down," I smiled, and Miku turned into all shades pink, she was just so cute like that.

"What? Are you getting tired?" She smiled, luckily she didn't paid close attention to the heart rate monitor, or else she'll see my heart just skipped a bit because of her smile.

When she wasn't paying attention, I lunged forward and ate the porridge, "You owe me one kiss." I swallowed.

"That's cheating!" She immediately stood up.

"No~ it's called thinking outside of the box!" I protested.

She sat back down and scooped another spoonful of porridge, bringing it to her mouth, after she finished I immediately thrust myself towards her and our lips touched.

Miku stopped and relaxed enjoying the kiss as it last.

"You owe me 2 kisses now." I smirked.

"I…idiot! Who says?" He face was red.

"Well, your lips had porridge and I ate it~" I sang.

"Sick pervert!" She placed her fingers on her mouth, "You're gross." She said.

"Eh~ you still owe me kisses whether or not I'm gross~" I joked.

And just like that, I thought of an idea, "Ouch," I winced in _pain_.

Or pretended to be in pain.

"W…what's wrong," Miku looked at me, "M…my chest…" I whispered.

"What's wrong with your chest?" Miku bent down and placed a finger on my chest.

I closed the gaps between us and kissed her cheek, as expected, Miku's eyes widen to twice it's size.

"Just joking," I chuckled.

"Don't do that ever again!" Miku pouted.

"Then," I slid open the drawer and took out a ring.

"Would you be my fiancée?" I asked Miku.

"L…Len." She looked at me, shocked.

"Then it's a request, You _need_ to accept the ring and be my fiancée." I smiled.

She nodded, "You'll always be my Request Princess." And I put on the ring for her.

**~End|Fin~**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus Chapter<span>

Killing Lily

Feat. **Crystalyna, Cookie Neeeenja and LenxMikuBFans**

Normal

Lily was running around, her feet carrying her, she was _trapped_, something or someone had locked her right in a big tower, it seems like wherever she went, it was still the same.

She could hear chuckles and muttering, it was indeed creepy.

She was about to take another step until she found herself falling down; she landed _hard_ on her back and suffered a few minor injuries.

She stood up and saw _it_, _it_ being the only light source, she smiled to herself and went towards it to only see another room, it was dirty and murky, just like the room she used to lock Miku in there.

There were dead bodies in there too, instead of her haters, she realized it was _her_. The bodies had her face.

She gave a ear piercing shriek, "Keep you down will you." A voice sounded, Lily turned to the voice, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"We're the three trios! We'll help Len and Miku get revenge." LenxMikuBFans said.

"What? Don't joke with me!" Lily said, still not believing what's happening right infront of her.

"Let's give her a punishment!" Cookie Neeeenja said.

Crystalyna strapped her into a seat, "What should I do first to her?" Crystalyna thought out-loud.

"Hey! Gives us a turn too!" Cookie Neeeenja and LenxMikuBfans resonated.

"Fine!" Crystalyna took out a knife, and passed a whip and gun to the two other girls.

"I got it!" Crystalyna snapped her fingers, "I'll just carve a Len and Miku picture on your arm!" Crystalyna readied her knife and cut deeply into Lily's arm, "Gah!" Lily gave a scream of pain, and a few drops of blood dropped on to the floor.

"Now it's my turn!" LenxMikuBfans took a whip and whipped it across Lily's face, and she gave either or yell or cuss word with every whip.

"Finally! My turn!" Cookie Neeeenja gave a sigh of relief, and she shoot the bullet right in Lily's right leg.

"It's still not enough…" Crystalyna muttered, She walked closer to Lily's face and gouge out her eyes, and with a final breathe, Lily died.

The three girls gave a loud whoop of cheer, "Long live LenxMiku!"

**~ End of Bonus Chapter~  
><strong>

**Haiz! Finally we came to the end *sobs***

**Pretty plwease, Review?**

**I have decided to write another story, here's the special preview!**

**The title would be: Everybody's Secrets**

_Summary: Miku's a leader of the most popular band in Tokyo call "Special Leek!" but in school, she's the most un-noticed student! As for Len, in school he's the most popular guy but he has a special hobby, cross-dressing as a girl! What happens when they crash into each other's path?_

Special sneak!

Hi, I'm Miku, you wouldn't believe me but I'm the leader of "Special Leek!" The hottest band in Tokyo.

I walked into the gym's bathroom, only to see a guy, slipping on to a girl's outfit?

To think that this guy would be the one who is special to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to Thank Crystalyna for always being there for me and ch0c0chat for being awesome (More like Epic) in her reviews and nice Messages; they'll always be my best friends and Web Sistas' :)<strong>

**Other Thanks to the three stars in my "Killing Lily" Chapter for reviewing!**


End file.
